


The Side of Angels

by redpearl



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape, Brainwashing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Graphic Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpearl/pseuds/redpearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had fallen for his target. It was such a cliché. Wufei would have laughed if it weren't happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Tsubarov was in a rare mood tonight; dinner was delicious, the wine was excellent, and the boy sitting across from him was absolutely _delectable_.

The warm glow of candlelight spilling around the room accentuated the boy's golden skin, the long raven hair that trailed down his shoulders and framed his face, and dark, fathomless eyes that drowned anyone who looked into them.

So very lovely.

And all his.

The candlelight glinted off the beaded bracelet on the boy's left wrist. He remarked casually, "You're always wearing that. Is it a lover's token?"

The boy's hand tightened on his knife momentarily, the long hair obscuring his lowered eyes. "No," he answered after a short pause. "Just a little good-luck charm."

He looked up at Tsubarov and smiled, a slow, seductive smile that was designed to stir up the blood of any living man. It worked on Tsubarov now. Tsubarov felt the heat rising in his groin; he couldn't wait until any longer. Putting down his knife and fork, he ordered, "Come here, my boy."

Wufei smiled sweetly at him and, picking up his wineglass, glided toward him. Tsubarov couldn't help but admire the way the boy moved. A fluid sensuality flowed in every movement of his body; with each step he beguiled, enticed, and whispered promises of untold pleasure. Tsubarov had met pretty boys with eyes that could speak, but Wufei was eloquent with a turn of his head, a flutter of his eyelashes, and a sinuous curl of his body.

Wufei climbed onto his lap with the same easy grace. He weighed little, small and slender even for someone of his age and race. He was wearing a white poet's shirt that was too large for him; it came down almost to his knees, and the front was only half-buttoned, exposing most of his chest.

Tsubarov couldn't help but bend down and taste that warm skin, lapping at the vivid teeth marks at the base of Wufei's neck. The skin had been broken. He hadn't meant to bite down so hard last night, but the boy could make him lose control like no one else.

He nuzzled the boy's neck. Wufei giggled and circled his arms around Tsubarov neck, arching into him. The movement caused the shirt to slide off one shoulder, exposing more of that delicious golden skin that was flawless save for the various bruises decorating it.

He had done this, marked this beautiful boy as his and his alone. It was such a shame that he couldn't take the boy to the Conference with him. He was already dreading going to sleep without the sensuous body in his arms. Tsubarov gathered the boy tighter against him, his erection pressing hard into the boy's bum. Wufei squirmed, the movement causing Tsubarov's arousal to flare even higher.

Tsubarov stood up with the boy still in his arms and walked quickly into his bedroom.

 

\----------

 

Wufei waited for thirty minutes after Tsubarov's breathing evened into sleep before silently sliding out from under Tsubarov's body, wincing as the bruises on his body made themselves known. Tsubarov wasn't intentionally cruel, but he did tend to get rough during heated moments.

He crept soundlessly into the study, turned on the computer and tried- as he had for the past few nights- to locate the information he had been sent to find. He was well aware that his time was up and he would have to report failure if he couldn't get the information by tomorrow.

And failure was unacceptable.

But luck was with him tonight. Half an hour into the search, he found what he was looking for. He quickly made a copy, deleted the originals, then erased any traces he might have left on the computer.

It was almost done.

He went back into the bedroom to find that Tsubarov was still sleeping peacefully. It must be nice to have no conscience; the nightmares wouldn't be a bother then.

His mind flashed back to dinner, when Tsubarov had asked about his bracelet. Just for a second, he had been filled with rage and his hand had tightened on the dinner knife. The desire to bury that knife in Tsubarov's throat was almost irresistible.

How dare he!

Tsubarov had no right to ask such questions! Wasn't it enough that he had Wufei's body?

That bracelet was only a cheap imitation, picked up from one of the Temple Fairs he went to, but it was the only thing that was left of his previous life, his life before he was consigned into this hell.

He pushed down the rising anger. There was no use dwelling on the past when he still had a job to do and only a limited time to do it.

The pressure point was easy to locate after so much practice. Death was instantaneous. A painless death, leaving no trace to the untrained eye, with luck, this would be classified as passing away in his sleep.

He quickly and thoroughly erased any signs of his presence in Tubarov's house, and slipped out the back door without a sound.

 

\----------

 

The night air breezed past his body, lifting his hair, a few annoying strands tickling his face. This is why he usually keep it in a tight ponytail, but most men - and women - preferred that he wear his hair down.

Wufei shoved that thought away, determined not to think about it just now.

Now, in the quiet night, walking by himself with a bag on his back, he could almost convince himself that he could go anywhere he wanted. There would be no more orders to follow, no more dishonourable acts to perform.

He could do whatever he wanted to do.

He could just walk down the road and into the train station, and buy a ticket that would take him to the edge of the world.

He could be free.

For a moment, it almost seemed possible.

But then reality crashed in and he knew it was just a dream, and a hopeless one at that.

Stopping by a phone box, he dialled a familiar number. When he spoke, his voice was flat and emotionless.

"Mission accomplished."

 

End of Prologue.


	2. One

The Angels Headquarters was a huge, metal, underground complex, impervious to attack from every side. A self-contained compound that included both the operation sections and personnel quarters, and every corner inside the complex - with the exception of Lady Une's office - was monitored 24 hours a day.

The large monitor room was filled with state of arts audio and video electronic equipment, dozens of monitors showing pictures of everyday activities going on all across the HQ. Lady Une had always considered this room an indispensable part of the Angels, a place where she could track and watch all her agents' every move.

Tapping on one tech's shoulder, she ordered, "Show me how our little Dragon is doing."

The screen in front of her flickered into a bathroom, a young Chinese boy standing under the down pouring water, his hands braced against the shower wall, head tilted back, eyes closed, facing the spray.

"He's been in there for 45 minutes, your Ladyship."

Washing away your sins, little Dragon? Une mused in amusement, taking in the sight of the small but perfectly proportioned body, rivulets of water cascading down the sculpted chest, the flat abdomen and the leanly muscled thighs.

A beautiful body to be sure, the skin was flawless, Une had made sure of that. When Wufei first joined the Angels, Une had all scars and distinguishing marks removed from his body - as was with all her operatives - except for one small scar on his left wrist, which she judged would make him appear more pitiable and interesting to his targets.

But for now Wufei had enough time to wallowing in self-loathing. It was never good to let an operative think too much.

"Buzz him."

The tech did as he was ordered.

On screen Wufei jerked as if he had been slapped, furious dark eyes glared into the camera.

So much fire in that boy.

Une smiled to herself.

"Conference room 02. Five minutes."

This was perfect.

 

\----------

 

This whole massive underground complex was built along utilitarian lines, a liberal use of glass and metal gave the place a high-tech, minimalist look. The conference room was no exception. The walls are white without decorations except for the large screen, a huge conference table dominated the room.

Exactly five minutes later, Lady Une resided at the head of the table, four of her best operatives seated on each side of her, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei and Trowa Barton.

All were siting still and silent except for Duo.

Duo pulled his chair out, perching on a corner of his seat, one foot tapping on the table incessantly, large violet eyes darting from left and right, taking in everything, as if he hadn't seen the room hundreds of times before. Feeling Une's eyes on him, he turned, gave her a cheeky grin and a wink.

She bet teenage girls fell over themselves for that grin.

Of all her operatives, Duo was the only one who acted like a teenager most of the time; the others all act far older than their age. But their behaviours were normal giving the circumstances; Duo's was not.

He was wearing a black priestly outfit, which contrasted nicely with his pale skin, his long chestnut braid hanging down his back. She wondered what it would take for him cut that braid - she didn't really want to, of course, it added to the boy's appeal, therefore quite useful - but it was also a symbol of a past that still held too much power over him, and that could not be allowed.

Could she break that hold without breaking him completely? She doubted it, although at times she suspected that Duo was teetering on the edge of sanity already.

Wufei was dressed impeccably in a blue tank top and loose white pants, all the earlier anger gone without a trace, leaving his face calm and serene. If weren't for still wet hair, nothing would have shown that he had just been dragged out in middle of a shower.

He had done well in his last mission and, despite his distaste, had performed admirably. Tsubarov, the world-renown scientist and engineer, inventor of a revolutionary new weapon, was dead in his luxurious home. His plan to sell his new invention to the highest bidder in a secret conference was dead with him. Now all they had to do was make sure the data on the new weapon didn't get out.

The peace of the world was always hanging on a fragile balance, and any slight change in the power structure could have a devastating effect. The destructive power of Tsubarov's new machines alarmed her, these machines had the power to turn the tides of wars, there were always men eager to have such power in their hands.

Une began without preamble, "We all know Tsubarov built a new weapon. Now we have detailed data on how deadly the new weapon actually is."

She clicked the remote control in her hand, and the large screen on the wall flickered to life. She showed them the video clip of the test for these new 'Mobile Suits'. The giant man-controlled robot decimated everything in sight in a just a few seconds. All that left was just so much debris.

Everyone was quiet after that demonstration.

"Luckily, Wufei had erased all the data on these Mobile Suits on Tsubarov's computer, and the only other place that has a copy of the blue prints are the facility that built the prototype."

She showed them the details to the facility and assigned Heero to take an assault team and destroy it completely.

Heero was a good team leader. He had the training and skill required of the job, he could plan strategies, he could also think on his feet and he was cool under fire. His team-mates trusted his abilities, despite his young age.

A perfect soldier. A merciless killing machine, trained since childhood. She could trust Heero to focus on a mission to the exclusion of all else. He would never let doubts or emotions clouds his judgement. Heero was invaluable to her.

And she was proud of him, all of them.

They were her weapons against the world.

"Good, with these measures, we could push the development of Mobile Suits back ten years at least," she said with the satisfaction of a job well done.

"I doubt we would have that long," Wufei disagreed.

Une frowned, looking towards Wufei, giving him her full attention, "Why not?"

"I have seen the blue prints for these Mobile Suits. The science of it was not difficult, not by today's standards. In two or three years, other scientists will have successfully built something along the same lines."

Wufei was probably right, Une knew. Wufei had a remarkable mind, and if he believed that other scientist would soon follow Tsubarov's steps, then it was a good chance that they would.

"Then we will have to satisfy ourselves with however long we have," she commented coolly, "and take care of it when the problem arises again."

She stood up, walking around the table, "Now, with Tsubarov's death, we have some breathing room at least. The factions behind Tsubarov's project would be suspicious of the timing of the death, but I'm confident they could not prove foul play. In that regard, the case is closed. Now let's move on to the next matter…"

She clicked the remote again, the screen changed into the picture of a ginger-haired young man in an OZ officer's uniform.

"I'm sure you all know who this is."

"Treize Khushrenada, the OZ General." Heero replied.

"The sexy one," Duo piped up.

Une gave him a sharp look, Duo had been acting more and more uncontrollable of late. She would have curb this tendency soon before something drastic had to be done.

She hated losing valuable operatives, no matter how obnoxious they are.

"We have information connecting him with terrorists activities in mid-Eastern countries, some even suggested that he supplied weapons and man power to support their cause, in the hope of provoking a war."

"In which case, Oz would step in to take over, all in the name of keeping peace." Wufei theorised, frowning slightly.

Une nodded, "That's the presumption. However, the intelligence reports are not conclusive, and removing someone like Khushrenada is quite a big step. We need to be sure."

"Unlike in other cases where we just eliminate all possibilities," Wufei remarked with no little disgust.

Wufei was a fine operative, but his ethical sensibilities could get tiring, more importantly, they could get in the way of the job. She would have do something about that too.

"Your mission is to befriend Khushrenada, find a way into his home, find the proof of his guilt - or innocence - report back, and wait for further instructions. You have ten days to prepare."

Wufei's body tensed, but only for a second, then he forced himself to relax again, "I was scheduled for downtime."

It was no secret that Wufei hated these types of assignments, he much preferred the more straightforward method of locate-and-destroy, the type of assignments that Heero was usually sent on. But Heero was a better soldier than he was a lover, while Wufei's surprising acting abilities and exotic good looks kept him in covert operations.

"It's been postponed. This mission is important and you're the best candidate for the job," Une said coldly, signalling that the topic was closed.

"Hey, if Wu-man doesn't want to do it, I'll do it. I'd love a chance at General Sexy," Duo protested, swing his chair to face Une, eagerness all over his expressive face.

Wufei didn't even glance at Duo, looking straight at Une, "I'm sure Maxwell would do just fine."

Annoyed, Une took off her glasses, gave him a slow measuring look, taking in the dark glossy hair, the almond shaped eyes, the caramel coloured skin, and fought back a smile as she saw anger flare in those black eyes and the pretty carmine lips compress into a harsh line.

"Oh, yes, Duo is quite capable. You're both my best agents. But some men find your exotic looks are more - how shall we say it - appetising," she almost purred out the words.

Une was gratified to see Wufei visibly battle down his anger, and compose his face into an impassive mask once again, but those dark eyes were still burning with rage. Une smiled. Oh, yes, Wufei was one of her best operatives, but he still had a long way to go yet.

She walked back to her chair and sat down, pushing the folder on the desk towards him, "There you are. All the information we collected on Khushrenada, your mission details, plus the usual infiltration package including your name, identifications and backgrounds."

She watched with satisfaction as Wufei reluctantly took the folder.

Une continued the meeting, showing another clip on the kidnapping of Quatre Raberba Winner.

Quatre was the only heir of the Sultan of Winner Kingdom. His mother was Engllish, which was part of the reason why he was sent to an English boarding school. He was kidnapped three days ago, just before he was scheduled to arrive in the Sank Kingdom for his betrothal with Relena Peacecraft, Princess of the Sank Kingdom.

Both the Winner and Peacecraft families were well known for their total pacifism philosophies, and the two Royal houses had been negotiating an alliance for some time. The engagement was to cement the treaty between these two countries and Une had no doubt that there were plenty of parties wanting to prevent this alliance.

The terrorists were allegedly linked to OZ. If that was true, then the situation was even more complicated than it appeared.

She assigned Trowa to infiltrate the terrorists group and rescue the young Winner heir.

Trowa accepted the mission without any argument, taking the folder and going through it at once. His long bang hiding half his face, the one visible emerald eye locked in concentration. Trowa was the tallest of the four, all long elegant lines and quiet grace, an beauty understated.

He was also the most dependable of her operatives, she might not always know what he was thinking, but she was always confident that he would follow orders. He always performed to the best of his abilities and he never quibbled about what needed to be done in order to successfully complete a mission.

"What about me?" Duo complained, "I don't have anything to do."

"You'll join Princess Relena's personal guards. We don't want a repeat performance."

Duo didn't seem to be very happy getting a baby-sitting job, but he made no further protests.

"That's all for today. Dismissed."

 

\----------

 

The first impression of Wufei's room was an overwhelming whiteness. White painted walls, soft white carpets, cream coloured standard furniture, even the sheets on his beds were white. The only thing lent the room a splash of colour was the sky blue coverlet on his bed, a gift from Sally.

Wufei had kept his room thus more from a lack of desire to redecorate rather than an overt fondness for the colour white. After all, everything was functional, even comfortable, what was the point of changing.

Logging on his computer, Wufei carefully went over the data for his upcoming mission.

 _Treize Khushrenada_

A fascinating man to be sure.

He was young - younger than most people would expect him to be; handsome - even with those strange eyebrows; ginger hair, blue eyes - the colour of cornflower; and by all counts, a person of great charm and charisma.

He was born an aristocrat, with powerful connections, his rise in the military was swift and sure, but that was due more to his capabilities than to his connections. Certainly no one disputes that he was a very intelligent man, he would have to be to be the leader of OZ. He commanded respect and loyalty from his soldiers like no one else ever had. They would follow him into Hell without hesitation.

That was what made him most dangerous.

With the power of the military behind him, he could wreck havoc in the world if he was so wished.

But did he wish to?

The data they gathered on Khushrenada was extensive, everything from his childhood illnesses to his rumoured affair with Milliard Peacecraft - the Crown Prince of Sank Kingdom; from his favourite book of poetry to the rose fragrance he used for his bath.

But it did not tell Wufei if he was a man who would throw the world into chaos to fulfil his personal ambition. Wufei was familiar with powerful men who wanted to force their personal vision for the future on the world, usually with themselves at the centre. Was Treize Khushrenada one of those men?

Lady Une was right to be cautious. In mishandling this affair, the results could be devastating.

Wufei went over the data again, making notes over the important points. He came across the Sank Prince and Khushrenada's relationship again, and he made a note to get more details, most of the materials that had been gathered were mere hearsay, the two principal characters were obviously very discrete; understandable in their positions.

He still didn't understand why Une insisted that he'd be perfect for this job; he couldn't see any similarity between himself and the beautiful Sank Prince at all.

Trowa would have been a better choice.

He took out the disk that contained the information on Khushrenada, and popped the one with his infiltration package in.

And there it was, on the first page, the reason Une chose him to play this little charade…

 **Name: Chang Wufei.  
Occupation: Art Student. **

He must have stared at that page for a full minute, only numbly aware of the slow burning anger rising inside of him, the dull roar in his ears, the red haze of anger blurring his vision. But that was good, the anger was comforting in its familiarity and much more welcoming than the sharp pain of remembrance and loss.

Wufei stood up abruptly.

Une would not do this.

He would march into her office and point a sword at her neck, he would cut her head off before he played her demented little game.

 

\----------

 

Une was not at all surprised to see Wufei burst into in her office, thunderclouds in his wake, nor was she surprised at the flashing of a sharp blade stopped barely at her neck.

He slapped the Khushrenada folder down on her desk.

"EXPLAIN!" Every letter of the word was capital.

Une leaned back in her chair, careful not make any threatening moves - she was facing a trained assassin after all - and not pretending not knowing what Wufei was talking about, "It was required by the mission, I'm afraid you have no choice in this matter," she said calmly.

"Then I'd have no other choice but to kill you," the words were stated with firm conviction, Wufei's face was stone-like in its resolution. Une had no doubt that he would carry out his threat.

If she pushed him too far.

But Une knew how much and how far she could push her operatives, she had played this game before.

And she always won.

Wufei wouldn't kill her in cold blood - no matter how much he wanted to - if she could persuade him that she was right. It was that chink in his armour, that belief in honour and sacrifice, that overdeveloped sense of duty of his that was going to be her ally in this round.

"This mission is vitally important. Khushrenada has to be handled carefully. Or the result could be disastrous…"

"I know very well how important this mission is," Wufei interrupted her impatiently, fingers tightened on the grip of his sword, every muscle of his body tense with suppressed rage.

Even now he was beautiful, feral and devastating in his anger, a dangerous dragon one second away from tearing his enemy apart.

How could he be anything but perfect for this mission?

Une kept her eyes on his face, her statement was still characteristically calm.

"Then you know the cover has to be perfect. Khushrenada is a shrewd man, he would detect falsehood. And since you are the only one who could gain his interest…"

"But why?" Wufei asked, genuinely perplexed, "I read his files. I'm nothing like his last lover. You have a better chance sending in Trowa."

"Because I know him," she pinned him with her eyes, "trust me when I tell you that Treize wouldn't be able to resist you."

And Treize wouldn't have. Such a delightful contradiction of strength and vulnerability; confidence and insecurity; cynicism and naivety. No, Treize wouldn't be able to resist him at all.

"Trust my judgement," she said it with all the sincerity and conviction she could muster, "I wouldn't steer you wrong. Not in this."

And he did. Trust her. She could see it in his eyes. He believed her.

Une was dismayed. It was inconceivable. Even after all he had been through, after all she had done to him, he could still take her at her words.

Had she taught him nothing at all?

"The most perfect cover are the ones based on truth," she explained in her most reasonable voice, "You are a painter, a talented one by all accounts; Khushrenada is a well-known patron of art. A beautiful young painter is bound to rouse his interest. You will have enough of common interest with him to build a friendship, and, at the same time are also far enough from his military and political activities to make him feel relaxed and comfortable in your company."

"I am **not** a painter. I haven't touched a paint brush in years," but Wufei's words had lost their ferocity, she could see him wavering, the tension in his body changed subtly.

"But you **are**. Even if you never paint again. I do not give you these assignments to torture you, Wufei, I give them to you because they have to be done. And you are the only one who could do this."

/The only one who could do this./

The dark eyes widened on hearing that, chaotic emotions running through the depth, one after another, dismay, disbelief, anger, refusal, helplessness… and resignation.

"Now, do you still intend to kill me," she gestured to the sword still poised at her neck, "or have you decided to accept the mission?"

"Is there no other way?" Wufei asked, dark eyes wide and vulnerable. He didn't plead, he never would, but his eyes were open windows to his soul, revealing all the turbulent emotions inside him.

"There are plenty of other ways, but this is the best way."

Wufei complied, like she knew he would. Lowering his sword, he suddenly looked younger, fragile, like a lost little boy.

Her voice softened, there was no need to beat a man after you had already won, "I know it often doesn't seems like it, Wufei," she assured him, "but you **are** fighting on the side of the angels."

Wufei gave her a small, humourless smile, "Of course, how could I ever forget?"

He walked out, closing the door behind him.

 

\----------

 

Back from Une's office, Wufei was greeted with the sight of boxes of art supplies delivered in his absence. Whatever else they might be, Angels' personnel were always efficient.

Efficient and thorough, littered in his room was everything he would ever need to pursue an artistic career, from drawing table, portable easel and folding seat to different kinds of brushes, oil and watercolour paints, solvents, pastels, colour pencils, to drawing pads, palettes, papers, canvases, linens… He could open an Art Supply shop in his room.

He didn't want to look at them, didn't want to touch them, they remained him too much of what he had lost, what he could never have again.

The last time he touched a brush was a lifetime ago, before his hand was stained with blood. He had made a choice then, as he told himself hundreds of times since, there were no going back now.

After all, killers did not paint.

He no longer saw the world through rose-tinted glasses of that aspiring young artist, he saw too clearly the cruelty of the life, of the lies and deceits and double-crossing games played out by people everyday.

He had learned that the world was full of monsters, that Heaven was merciless and Angels' wings were dipped with blood.

How could he paint now? When all he could draw were ghosts and demons.

Someone buzzed on his door, Wufei frowned, only two people would impose on his self-imposed solitude, and Une would just call him to her office.

"Come in."

Sally Po walked in. Wufei didn't feel like company right now, but Sally was his friend. The only one he had.

She took in the state of his room, lifting one eyebrow, "Getting a new hobby?"

Wufei shrugged, "It's for the new mission."

He kept his voice carefully neutral, but something must have alerted her, because she looked at him closely, deciding something wasn't right, she asked, "Do you wanted to take a walk?"

At least a walk would get him out of this room, Wufei agreed. They went to an abandoned storage room they often used when they needed privacy, one of the few places in this underground complex that was deemed too unimportant to be put under constant surveillance.

Wufei sat down against the wall, hugging his knees with his arms, head down, staring into the water stained floor. Sally sat down beside him. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"I used to paint," Wufei finally broke the silence.

Use to? She supposed they all had things they used to do before joining Angels, but Wufei said it as if he was breaking a secret. It must have been important to him. More than a hobby.

"I was good at it. At least I believed so. I used to think that I could make something… lasting… something that won't be forgotten after I was gone…" he almost choked, "but that was before."

There was no need to ask before what, Sally covered his hand with hers, offering support. Wufei turned his wrist, catching her hand inside of his. His eyes stayed on their linked hands as he continued to speak.

"You know all the times I practised my katas, all I thought of the was the perfection of the form, the harmony of body and motion. The sword was art for me, as much as painting was." He laughed bitterly, "I had forgotten the purpose for such a weapon. I had forgotten it was made for killing."

Sally's heart sank, she could hear the next words came out of his mouth.

"…untill I killed with it."

He leaned back against the wall, looking weary beyond his years, "Now I can't pick up a sword without seeing blood."

Sally's heart went out to the boy. The best part of Wufei was his humanity, his conscience, that in spite all that he’d been through, he still had a noble heart. But it also tortured him incessantly with guilt and doubts, never gave him a moment's peace.

She had seen him when he was doing his katas, he was beauty in motion, he moved as though he was made of the whirlwind, swift and fierce, a force of nature. Not something that could be contained, or should be contained.

"But you still practice with it," Sally ventured.

"Because now it's just another form of combat," Wufei shrugged, "it's no longer…noble."

And it used to matter so much to him. Honour. Nobility. Justice.

"You don't think you should paint again, do you?"

"How could I?" Wufei asked, "When I see the world, I no longer see the beauty in it, all I see is deceit, betrayal, the ugliness of human nature. How can I create beauty when I no longer believe in it."

"You don't have to paint about beauty, just what you see is true," Sally protested.

Wufei face set in a grim line, "Beauty and Truth, I used to believe they're the same thing."

How could he paint again? He was no longer that person, the person that dreamed, believed, the person that was innocent, worthy.

How could he taint something he once loved so much.

Sally watched the playing of emotions on her friends face. She sighed to herself, how do you help someone who didn't believe he was worth helping? You force them accept your help.

She hugged the boy, hard, crashing him in her arms, "You're not a monster, Wufei," she whispered fiercely in his ears, "someday you will believe me when I tell you that. Perhaps this mission is a blessing in disguise; it'll make you see that you didn't lose yourself. Not completely."

Make you see the truth before Une destroyed your soul with her games and lies.

Wufei hugged her back, just as fiercely, his whispers were so soft she wasn't sure she heard them.

"I hope so."

 _I hope so._

 

End of Chapter One.


	3. Two

It was one fine summer day, the warm sunshine spreading golden rays through a cloudless blue sky, the air smelled of the sweetness of blossoming flowers, birds were singing, and the trees swayed in the gentle breeze.

Treize was enjoying his rare day off, he badly needed sometime away from the political intrigues and power struggles he always found himself engaged in. He had refused to take any escorts, content on walking around his favourite city by himself.

He felt underdressed without his OZ uniform, some days he was sure that he was born in that uniform. There were times he wondered if there was a Treize Khushrenada without the OZ General left.

But not today, today was too beautiful a day to spend in introspection, the only thing that could make this day better would be for a lover on his arms. Treize shook off the loneliness accompanied that thought.

Not today.

His feet took him to Venus Square, as it was popularly called. The huge fountain with its layered water sprays surrounding the famed bronze statue of the Goddess of Love, rising from seashells. The sun reflecting off a rainbow of colours of the sprinkles of water, dozens of white doves gathered around the fountain.

It was peaceful here. It was not a favourite tourist spot; there was only one or two small tourists groups hanging around, taking pictures. A young Chinese boy had set up an easel and stool, and was busy doing sketches.

The boy was about sixteen years old, a small, slim body clad in a blue tank top and loose jeans, the wide leather belt pinching in the small waist. His long raven hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, but a few strings escaped confinement, brushing past his face. The sun shone on his naked arms, turning his skin into a golden colour, the pearl bracelet on his wrist glinted under the sunlight, calling attention to the small elegant hand.

Treize's eyes were caught by the sight. It was like seeing a character in a painting came alive.

The boy seemed to sense Treize's eyes. He turned his head and returned Treize's gaze. He had large, slanted eyes, the colour of the deepest night. When he smiled, it was just a little quirk at the corner of his lips, but the dark eyes warmed.

Treize was stunned, somewhere deep in his mind, he recognised those eyes and that smile, but the recognition was dreamlike, just out of touch. Then the boy turned back to his drawing, breaking the connection.

But Treize was already captivated. He settled down to watch the boy sketch, sure that there was no better way to pass time than watching this beautiful and mysterious boy.

The boy had set out a few of the sketches he had already done, despite the subject matter, being mostly portrait of stars, they showed a promising talent. Treize was quite surprised, he had not expected the quality of the boy's ability to march the quality of his looks.

"You know you would have more customers at the National Gallery," he remarked casually, still examining the drawings.

The boy shrugged, brushing the question aside, "I like the view here better," he turned towards Treize, "would you like to have your portrait done, Sir?"

"Treize, my name is Treize," Treize answered, seeing a touch of amusement flickered in the boy's eyes.

"I am Wufei, please to make your acquaintance," the boy extended his left hand towards Treize, his right one still holding the charcoal. It was a rather informal greeting, but Treize was oddly charmed by it.

Treize took the smaller hand in his, "The pleasure is all mine." He sat down on the stool in front of the boy, "and yes, I'd love to have my portrait done."

They didn't say anything more as Wufei settled down to do the portrait. The silence was laden with meaning, but Treize felt somehow inadequate to interpret it. The boy eyes were penetrating as they focused on him, it was as though Treize was being examined. It was rare for a stranger to affect him so much. Treize was intrigued.

After Wufei had finished the drawing, Treize stood up to examine the result. It was quite a good likeness, and the picture had a certain _flair_ , although the artist seemed to be having some fun at Treize's expanse. Treize's eyes widened at the exaggerated forked eyebrows.

"Nice eyebrows," he remarked.

"That's the most flamboyant part of you," Wufei explained, "your eyes hide too much."

Treize's heart missed a beat at the reply. He examined the drawing more closely and saw what he had missed the first time, there, in the lines around his mouth, and the concealing calmness in his eyes, were the tension that was usually missed by everyone around him and the loneliness he refused to acknowledge.

It was almost uncomfortable, seeing so much of himself laid bare on paper.

"How much do I owe you?" Treize asked.

"Lunch," Wufei looked into his eyes, smiling that little half-smile again, "you owe me lunch."

Treize was surprised at the bold invitation, but didn't show it, "Of course, shall we leave now? It's almost 1:30. Would you like to pick a place?"

He had no idea what kind of restaurants were around here, generals, as a rule, did not make their own reservations.

Wufei didn't disappoint him, "I know this nice little restaurant just off the corner," he spoke as he began to pack up his easel, "you'll love it."

 

\----------

 

Wufei was right. It was a nice little restaurant, small and cosy and the food here was better than some state dinner Treize had in the past.

They talked all the way through lunch, from history to books to inconsequential little things. Wufei was intelligent and well informed, and he made an interesting conversationalist, even though his opinions were often more bluntly stated than Treize was used to. It was refreshing and… stimulating.

"I'm surprised to see you play the tourist. I always expected someone like you tied behind desk with paperwork," Wufei's voice broke Treize out of his reverie.

"You know who I am?" Treize asked, not really surprised.

" _Everyone_ knows who you are, **General** Khushrenada," Wufei emphasised on his rank, a touch of mischief lighting his eyes, "Did you know you were voted world's second most eligible bachelor by Vogue?

"Indeed?" Treize exclaimed in mock affront, "Who was the first?" This was indeed news, he didn't known he was of interest to the vast female population who read that kind of publications.

"Milliard Peacecraft, of course," Wufei answered matter-of-factly, "he's a Prince."

The little gleam in those onyx eyes accompanied that pronouncement was decidedly wicked. Treize decided to play along, "Of course," he nodded solemnly, "much more appropriate than a simple military man."

Wufei tilted his head, considering him, a long sultry look from under his lashes, "There is nothing simple about you, Treize Khushrenada," he replied with a sweet smile.

Treize felt his pulse quickened at that look, "I'll take that as a compliment."

It had been some time since he flirted with someone; he found that he rather enjoyed it. "I didn't know aspiring young artists reads woman's magazines," he teased.

"I don't," Wufei rolled his eyes, a little pout forming on his face, "My best friend does. And she couldn't _resist_ telling me everything in them."

Treize had to hide his smile at that adorable sight, "Such torture for one so young," he sympathised gravely, "I promise to never bother you with such drivel."

Wufei shot him a suspicious look that said he knew what Treize was thinking, this time Treize didn't even bother to hide his smile.

The lunch ended much too soon for Treize. He had enjoyed the boy's company immensely, but as Wufei looked out of the window, they saw the sun was hanging low on the sky.

"I should go. I want to get some more work done before losing the light," Wufei bent down to retrieve his pack.

Trieze was reluctant to see Wufei leave, but he stood up, "perhaps we can see each other again sometime?" With a start, he realised how much he wanted that to happen.

"I'd like that," Wufei beamed at him, reaching over to take hold of Treize's hand, opening up Treize's palm, writing down a number, "call me," he said, taking a step back, "or you can just come and watch me again."

Treize stared at his palm even after Wufei had walked out of the door; his skin still tingled at where the boy had touched him.

 

\----------

 

It was actually fun.

Wufei thought as he walked away from Treize Khushrenada.

He had expected taking up painting after abandoning it for years to be difficult, instead he found it liberating, like opening a part of himself again after years of denial. He felt like he could breath again.

The General wasn't bad company either, unlike many others he was forced to endure. Treize Khushrenad was charming and intelligent, and like Maxwell had said, quite sexy. It won't be difficult imagining being attracted to him.

Maybe this assignment won't be so bad after all.

 

\----------

 

When he called about dinner plans, Wufei had warned him, "You know the only thing I have to wear is leather jacket and jeans, right?"

"Don't worry about it," Treize promised, "I'll bring you a tie."

But after finishing the call, Treize realised the need of a tie or a restaurant that would seat a jeans-clad customer was the least of his problems. Because frankly, Treize couldn't remember the last time he went on a date. There just had been anyone who interested him in a long time.

Some hedonist he turned out to be.

Scrutinising himself in front of a mirror, Treize admitted he was nervous. He had just arranged a date with a sixteen years old, a sixteen years old who was blithely casual about this, for God's sake.

It was almost insulting.

 **He** was the experienced, sophisticated older man here after all.

 

\----------

 

Light loved Wufei, whether it was the bright sunlight of day or the warm candlelight at the dinner table in a fashionable restaurant, he looked beautiful even in his tattered jeans and Treize couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

"You're watching me," Wufei murmured as he took a small sip of his wine, sitting the glass down on the table, "tell me."

"Tell you what?" the candles flickered, bathing Wufei's face in a golden glow.

"What are you thinking," Wufei said softly, "when you're watching me," his dark eyes glittered like black jewels, watching him intently.

"That you're beautiful," Treize answered with the first thing on his mind. He caught the quick grimace across Wufei's features, "obviously you've heard that too often."

"Obviously," Wufei murmured, taking another sip of his wine, a long string of dark hair tumbled down from behind his ear. Treize caught the brief look of disgust and sadness in his eyes, before the long lashes flopping down hid them away.

"What would you prefer I said?" Treize asked, curious at the unexpected reaction.

Looking up again, Wufei's voice was a husky whisper, "I was hoping you would say, 'Wufei, I want to fuck you on this table.'" He leaned back bonelessly into his chair, body flexing with languid grace, and twirled a long string of dark hair around one slender finger, looking coyly under his dark lashes.

Treize almost choked on his wine, spluttering it out. It took a few moments for him to regain his composure, "I doubt the proprietor of this establishment would approve." Even though the heat in his groin was in **firm** agreement with the suggestion.

"Perhaps not, maybe if you say, 'Wufei, I want to fuck you on your squeaky little bed and keep your neighbours up half the night,' then he wouldn't mind?" This time the invitation in those dark eyes became even more definite.

"You enjoy being shocking, don't you?" Treize glared at the boy for being so provocative, torturing Treize in a restaurant full of people, where he couldn't do anything about his rising arousal. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, wondering how long before he could stand up without embarrassing himself.

"You're subtle enough for both of us, Treize," Wufei replied with a sweet, angelic smile that didn't fool Treize for a bit, he lifted the wineglass to his lips, the tip of a pink tongue tracing the edge of the glass.

Damn it! He's enjoying this far too much.

 

\----------

 

In Treize's opinion, Wufei had no right to look surprised when Treize pushed him up against the door of the limousine and took his mouth in a hungry kiss. All the way through dinner _and_ desert, Wufei's seduction attempt became more and more blatant. He seemed to be deriving a great amount of amusement from testing Treize's control. It was only right that he got what he bargained for.

Wufei made a shocked sound of protest before Treize covered his mouth with a fervent kiss, his body stiffened against the sudden attack, but as Treize's hot tongue dived into his mouth, he melted into the older man's arms. Their tongues duelled and mated with each other, igniting the fire inside their bodies, burning with lust.

More kisses were exchanged as they got into the backseat of the limousine, as time wore on, the kisses became more leisurely, more tempered, though no less heated. They explored each other's mouths with unsurpassed enthusiasm, more and more they became addicted to each other's taste.

When they arrived at Wufei's building, they had to tear away from each other and compose themselves before they got out of the car. Treize walked Wufei to his door - using the stairs, the elevator was out of order - the night breeze cooled the fire in their veins by some degree.

They exchanged one long, drawn out kiss before Wufei's door, a kiss that stole both of their breath away. When it broke off, both of them were flushing deeply.

Treize tucked a string of unruly hair back behind Wufei's ear, "I have enjoyed this night very much, love." The boy's small, parted mouth looked so inviting, he was tempted to take another taste.

Leaning back against his door, with one hand on the knob, Wufei looked up through his dark sooty lashes, nipping on lower lip, a slight smile curved the corner of his mouth. "Would you like to come in and continue the night?" he asked archly, still a little breathless from the kiss. But utterly confident in the answer, no one had ever turned him down…

Treize's smiled, feeling the heat of his desire again, arousal had turned his cornflower eyes into a deeper shade of sapphire. He lifted Wufei's hand, pressed a tender kiss to the knuckles, and spoke with genuine regret, "Not tonight, dear heart."

…Until now.

Wufei suspected his jaw was somewhere on the floor as Treize walked away and left him standing alone at the door, his body still flushing with the desire Treize awakened inside him, hot and bothered and more than confused by this unexpected rejection.

What the _hell_ just happened?

 

\----------

 

Treize walked briskly back to his limousine, ordering the driver to take him home immediately. All the while ignoring the insistent voice in his head demanding to know what he thought he was doing; ignoring the stubborn erection that won't go away; ignoring every part of his body wanted to go back to Wufei, to kiss him again, to tear off his clothes, to 'fuck him in his squeaky little bed and keep his neighbours up half the night!'

Treize slumped back into his seat. He hadn't felt this out of control in years.

But he knew, with the instinct that made him one of greatest general on earth, that if he surrendered to his need now, he would regret it forever. Wufei wouldn't respect anyone who fell so easily under his seductive spell, and Treize wasn't about to become just another notch on anyone's bedpost.

Because Treize might be smitten, but he wasn't stupid. He knew there was more to Wufei's aggressive behaviour tonight than meets the eye. Wufei had tried to turn him away from an uncomfortable subject by using seduction as distraction, and it had succeeded to an extent.

But the look in Wufei's eyes when Treize said he was beautiful…

It was as if Wufei _despised_ at being called beautiful, and despised the men who tried to flatter him by calling him such.

Who were the men who made him believe his beauty was a curse? Who had used him then discarded him and made him close off his heart? Who had taught him to use seduction as a weapon? If Treize ever caught those men, he would make them pay for stealing away the boy's innocence.

Because more than his body, Treize wanted entry into the boy's heart.

He just had to make sure Wufei understood that.

 

\----------

 

Another date, another perfect night, another goodnight kiss that made his toes curl and his heart pound with desire. Treize was a perfect gentlemen, like he had been for the past three weeks, always leaving after the goodnight kiss, always leaving Wufei wanting for more.

"Come in with me?" Wufei looked up hopefully, maybe tonight…

But again, Treize tore himself away with obvious reluctance, "Not yet."

"Not Yet?" Wufei's patience was at its end. It had never taken Wufei this long to seduce anyone, and Treize was making things difficult for no reason!

"When?" he asked plaintively, "Don't you want me?" Suddenly unsure of himself, Wufei chewed on his lower lip nervously.

Treize was stunned by the sudden vulnerability from someone who always seemed confident of his own appeal, he tried to reassure the boy, "How could you ever doubt it?" when every particle of his body was burning with need.

"Then why?" Wufei was confused and frustrated beyond words, "I have a nice little bed on that side of the door. Why won't you just come in and **fuck** me?"

"That's just it," Treize's voice was oddly gentle, tilting Wufei's chin up, he looked into the boy's eyes, "I don't want to **fuck** you, love," the dark eyes widened in disbelief, Treize explained, "I want to **make love** to you." He kissed the tip of the small nose, "and when you're ready for that, come to me."

Then he walked away, leaving Wufei alone, once again.

 

\----------

 

Wufei flopped down onto his narrow bed in disgust, ignoring the bulging hardness pushing into the mattress.

Why did Treize have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he be like any other man and jump Wufei's bones already?

 _Making Love_ , if someone like Treize Khushrenada wanted to make love to someone, why would he come to _Wufei_?

Wufei curled up in his bed, trying desperately not wishing for a pair of strong arms holding him close, a warm body enveloping his own.

 

\----------

 

Lady Une believed in giving her operatives a free reign when they were on the job, but she also believe in stepping in when they needed her help.

Like the situation with Trowa. Trowa had managed to rescue the Arabian Prince, but he was injured during escape, they were forced to hold up in a safe house. So she sent Heero - who had finished his own mission - to help to take care of the pursuing terrorists.

And Duo, bored with bodyguard duty - he did not take to Princess Relena - spent a great deal of time hitting on her brother, almost endangering the Princess' life in the process. Such unprofessional conduct could not be overlooked, Une had to replace him. Duo was at the moment undergoing retraining and attitude adjustment.

Wufei was not performing up to his best either. He should have got into Treize's bed weeks ago, yet for some reason he was hesitant to push the issue. She would have to give him a wake up call and a little extra help.

 

\----------

 

Wufei was led into exercise room 07 - a room that was used mainly for wrestling or dealing out some 'unofficial' reprimands to troublesome operatives, meaning a beating in the hands of Une's favourite henchman.

Wufei strongly suspected that he was here to be punished.

Refusing to show nervousness, he stood tall and straight in the centre of the room. Heavy footsteps signalled the arrival of the said henchmen. Wufei turned to meet the gleeful eyes of Nichol and the half a dozen heavy security men with him.

"Well, well, well," Nichol purred, looking Wufei up and down, "What do we have here? A pretty little dragon in cage."

Wufei scowled, dropping into a fighting stance, ignoring the voice telling him that he was just making things harder on himself. He wasn't just going to _take_ a beating - even if it was sanctioned by Une - especially not in the hands of a little bastard like Nichol.

"Her Ladyship is not very happy with you right now, you know?" Nichol said in a conspiratorial tone, "Looks like you're messing up your assignment, so it's Nichol to the rescue. We'll just give you a nice black eye, then you can go crying to Daddy," Nichol grinned maniacally, "So let's not be difficult."

So that's what this little scene was about, Wufei thought in disgust. He didn’t really needed the 'help', but no doubt Une was relishing the chance to put him in his place.

Relaxing his shoulder, Wufei adjusted his footing, if Nichol wanted to give him a black eye, he would make sure Nichol got one too.

The security guards flanked out, enclosing him, Wufei eyed them warily. He could take half a dozen men, Nichol underestimated him if he thought taking down Chang Wufei would be that easy.

The little bastard wasn't even coming close to him. Coward, Wufei snorted in disgust. He ducked an incoming fist, knocking down one guard, spinning a roundhouse kick to take out another. The others fell back circling him. Just as Wufei was fighting off another round of attack, something pricked on his leg. He looked down and saw a little dart sticking out of his thigh.

Damn!

The tranquilliser in that dart must had been a heavy dose, Wufei was trained in resisting the effects of various drugs, but the muscles in his legs were quickly turning into rubber. He dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

The guard heaved him up and held him up by his arms. Nichol stepped forward, brandishing a tranquilliser gun in his hand. He smiled smugly, tapping the gun on Wufei's chin, "Still so proud, little dragon?"

Wufei just glared at him.

Nichol wasn't perturbed at least, he closed in on Wufei, hooking two fingers into Wufei's waistband, rubbing his hardened erection against Wufei's groin, "Maybe I should teach you a few manners," he whispered in Wufei's ear. "Let's see how proud you're when you're speared on my cock." His hand crept into Wufei's jeans, "I heard the General isn't give you any, I bet a little slut like you is dying for a real man's cock inside you."

A sharp pang of fear shot through Wufei's spine, the hand on his body was making his skin crawl. He didn't really think Une would authorise a rape, if only because of fearing Treize's possible reaction, but with Nichol's hot breath in his face, Nichol's hand pawing on his skin and Nichol's hard erection pressing insistently into his body, Wufei was hard pressed to remain calm.

Calming down his frantic heartbeat by sheer force of will, Wufei sneered, "Then I don't have anything to fear from you, do I? Or do you count **eunuchs** among men now?"

Nichol face was flushed with fury, his gun hand shot down, colliding solidly with Wufei's cheek and side of his head, pain exploded in Wufei's head and blackness swirled before his eyes. He had a fleeting thought that perhaps it was a bad idea to provoke Nichol - bringing up the fact that he had shot off one of Nichol's balls - before another blow landed in his kidney and drove out the air in his lungs.

Nichol screamed into Wufei's face, Wufei forced his eyes to focus on Nichol's enraged face, "Fuck You," he spit out.

Nichol went crazy, vicious blows rained down on Wufei's helpless body, uncaring that the boy was almost unconscious. He made the guards drop Wufei on to the floor, straddling the boy's chest.

"Let See Who Fucks Who, Slut!" Nichol took out his cock, fury and violence further energizing him. Forcing Wufei's mouth open, he thrust his cock down the boy's throat, "Suck It, Little Whore!"

"That's Enough!" an authoritative voice ordered.

Nichol paid it no mind, far too gone in his anger to listen to reason, but the sound of a gun cocked beside his head got his attention, he snarled at the person who interrupted him.

Sally glared coldly at him, "Get. Off. Him." She glanced around her, "All of you, OUT!"

Nichol growled, "You're interfering with Lady Une's orders." The boy he both hated and lusted after was helpless underneath him, with that pretty mouth stretched around his cock, he was not going to let this damn woman ruin everything!

"I doubt Lady Une ever ordered Wufei to be raped. OUT or I'll blow your ball off." Sally was not bluffing, she wanted very much to shoot the bastard's remaining ball off.

Just then, the intercom sounded, Lady Une's cool voice transmitted through the microphone, "Nichol, report to my office."

Nichol paled at the order, he still had enough presence of mind to realise he was in trouble. He got off Wufei quickly and tucked himself back in.

In a few seconds, everyone except Wufei and Sally had filed out.

Sally took one look at Wufei and her heart almost broke, she kneeled by the wounded boy, "oh, Wufei…"

She brush the dark hair back from his face, "Wufei, open your eyes, don't go to asleep…"

A soft hand touched his face, the pain in his body lessened a little at the gentle caress, a familiar voice was calling his name. Sally.

Sally's voice seemed worried. Why? Was she in trouble? No, she was calling him, he was hurt, but he'd be all right, he just needed rest…

"Sal…" he tried to reassure her but his couldn't get the words out his throat.

"Shhhh…" the hand was back on his face, gently probing at his cheek. Sally opened one of his eyelids, shining a bright light into his eyes, he flinched away. But Sally insisted that he co-operate with her, on this and on more tests along the same line. He didn't want more tests, his body was hurting all over; he just wanted to fall into the blessed darkness hovering at the edge of his consciousness. But Sally insisted he had to stay awake, at least until the tests were done.

"Good, you don't seem to have a concussion," Sally said, finally satisfied. She gave him an injection, his thoughts became more clear almost immediately. "but you're going to have some nasty bruises tomorrow," she warned him.

Wufei tried to laugh, but ended up coughing instead, "…'s idea, Sal…"

Lying on the cold hard floor, Wufei did his best to set the pain aside.

 

\----------

 

Treize was worried.

Sitting behind his desk, he was supposed to be reading Dorothy's report on Mid-Eastern political activity, but all he could think of was Wufei. They didn't see each other very often, because Treize was usually busy with work, so he was looking forward to their time together tonight. But then Wufei had called to cancel their date, Treize could sense something was wrong with the boy. He couldn't put his fingers on it, but there was something in Wufei's voice…

So, instead of doing his paperwork, Treize had drove himself over to check on Wufei. Trudging up the stairs - the elevator was out of repair, again - Treize wished Wufei lived in someplace better. Safer. Even though Wufei didn't seem to mind the dismal surroundings he was forced to live in.

It would have been better if Wufei lived in Treize's estate, then Treize wouldn't have to be worried about him all the time. He could build the boy a proper studio and hang Wufei's paintings on the wall instead of stacking them together inside Wufei's dim little room.

He knocked on the boy's door upon arrival, it took Wufei longer than usual to get to the door. When it finally opened, Wufei's body was hidden behind the still half-closed door, loose hair obscuring half of his face, he looked surprised to see Treize, "what are you doing here, Treize?"

"I came to see if you were all right," Now he **knew** something was wrong.

He examined the boy more closely, Wufei would have shrank away if he could have. That only confirmed Treize's suspicion, he lifted up the hair covering the boy's face, revealing a vivid dark bruise on the boy's cheek. The sight of it shocked him, a harsh anger rising inside him, whoever did this would pay!

Wufei sighed, slumped against the doorframe, no longer trying to hide the wariness of his body, he tucked the loose hair behind his ear, "I'm fine, just a few bruises, nothing I can't handle."

"I'd like to make sure of that, if I may," Treize's words might be polite, but the tone he delivered in them allowed no arguments.

Wufei gave him a wary look, but opened the door further to let him in.

Treize led the boy to the narrow bed at the corner of the room, and Wufei sat down on it reluctantly. Treize's fingers lingered on the buttons of Wufei's shirt. He had fantasised about undressing the boy numerous times, but never under these circumstances. He pulled the shirt off the boy, noticing that Wufei couldn't completely hide the wince when the muscles pulled.

It was worse than he thought it would be. The front of Wufei's body was covered in black and blue bruises, leaving almost no intact skin. Treize was sickened at the sight. Who could have done such a thing to a boy? There were also bruises on his upper arms, bruises the size of someone's hands - a bigger, stronger someone's hands - someone who was holding the boy up while another beat him senseless.

"Who. Are. They?" he bitten the words out one by one. Treize couldn't remember the last time he was so angry, the desire to kill those involved with his bare hands was almost irresistible.

"No one important," the answer was short and dismissive.

Treize looked into the calm dark eyes, "Who. Are. They?" he repeated his question, this time with even more force.

Wufei sighed softly, "I'm fine," he assured Treize, one hand coming up to trace along Treize's brow, "There is no need to worry. Let it go."

Let it go?! And Wufei's saying that with his chest blackened with bruises?! How could he just shrug this attack off as unimportant? Didn't Wufei know how precious he was?

But looking into the steady black eyes, Treize knew he wouldn't get any more answer tonight. So he decided on another route of enquiry, "Why did they hurt you?"

"They didn't like me," Wufei's lips curved into an attempt of a smile, "or rather, they liked me too much."

Treize's hands tightened on the boy's thighs. Oh God, he hadn't thought anything would be worse than those bruises, "They didn't…" he couldn't quite finish the sentence.

"No," Wufei shook his head, "The cavalry arrived just in time."

Treize squeezed his eyes shut as guilt welled up inside him.

I should have been the cavalry. I should have been there to protect you.

He would just have to make sure this never happened again.

Treize stood up, went to the small closet, and began to shift through the small collections of clothes hanging inside, "Do you have a bag for these clothes? I'll send someone over to pack up all your paintings…"

Wufei's voice sounded puzzled behind him, "Treize, what are you doing?"

"You're moving in with me." I'll put you under my protection. No one will hurt you like this ever again.

"What?!"

"No arguments!" Treize turned back facing Wufei, pinning the boy with his eyes, "You're coming with me if I have to carry you out."

Wufei opened his mouth to argue, but the words stuck in his throat. It was the pleading in Treize's eyes, so rare from someone so proud and so incongruous with the determination on Treize's face, that persuaded Wufei to agree to this decision.

He nodded wordlessly, mind still reeling from the information it had just received.

I'm moving in with Treize.

 

\----------

 

It was late when they arrived at Treize's estate, the servants had already gone to bed.

Treize decided to settle Wufei in his suite. He didn't want to be separated from the boy tonight. If Wufei wanted some privacy, Treize would sleep in the living room, but he didn't want to leave Wufei in a strange place by himself when he was hurt.

As soon as he had Wufei settled in a comfortable chair, Treize went to draw him a bath to soak those wounds. When he came back, Wufei was half-sleep, snuggled in the chair.

Wufei looked so small, so fragile curled up in the big stuffed chair, without the strong personality that made him seem more mature than his years. Asleep, he looked like a lost little boy, whose face frowned in pain even as he dozed. Treize tentatively reached out a hand to touch the stark bruise on the boy's cheek. It looked even worse now that he seen it clearly.

Treize shook the boy lightly, "Wufei, the bath is ready. Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Wufei made a small, annoyed sound as he blinked his eyes open, "Bath?"

"Yes, come with me," Treize helped the boy off the chair and led him into the bathroom, keeping a hand on the boy's elbow.

Wufei seemed weary, he leaned listlessly on Treize's arm while allowing Treize to quickly undressed him, stepping out of his jeans and underwear when Treize urged him to, but otherwise did nothing to help or hinder the process.

Treize reflected sadly that normally he would have enjoyed the sight of this beautiful boy naked, but these hated bruises overshadowed everything else. He looked up from his contemplation to see Wufei watching him with unreadable eyes, "Are you going to join me?" the boy asked.

Treize hesitated for a moment, "If you want me to."

"I want you to," Wufei told him, and walked over to the Jacuzzi, unconcerned with his nudity. He settled himself into the water with a small sigh, and looked up at Treize expectantly.

Treize undressed quickly and settled in the water beside Wufei, tugging the boy into his arms. Wufei snuggled closer into him, his head on Treize's shoulder. Treize ran his hand up and down the smooth skin, stroking Wufei's back in a soothing motion. Wufei shivered slightly, and burrowed even closer to Treize.

"Are you hurting badly?" Treize asked worriedly.

Wufei shook his head, "It hurts less, when we're like this."

"I have some ointments that would help."

Wufei only turned his head and pressed a kiss into Treize's chest. Treize stopped talking and bent down to nuzzle in Wufei's hair, gathering the boy more tightly into his arms. Wufei might act like nothing happened, but Trieze knew the boy was shaken by the assault, and he was determined to do all he could to make the boy feel safe again.

They sat together like that for a long time. The heat of the water and the warmth of the room lured them into a half-sleep. It was a rare moment of peace in both of their lives.

Treize dried them both off after they finished the bath and guided the boy to the King-sized bed.

He laid out a large towel and various ointments on the bed and had Wufei lie down on the towel. After making sure Wufei was comfortable, Treize began to apply ointments to the bruised skin.

Wufei closed his eyes, feeling Treize's gentle hands on his skin. Treize's touch was, delicate, like Wufei was made of glass that could shatter easily. No one had ever treated him the way Treize did, like he was something fragile, something to be cherished. Wufei took in a deep breath, trying to soothe away the unexpected pain that thought brought as his heart welled to brim with unfamiliar emotions.

As Treize's fingers caressed the smooth, fine skin, so soft, so easily bruised, an overwhelming feeling of tenderness flowed over him. Treize wanted to wrap this boy in warm cocoon, keep him safe from harm; he wanted to hold the boy in the palm of his hands and keep him close to his heart; he wanted keep the boy at his side and protect him from all the evil in the world.

He didn't know when had his touch changed from being professional to being arousing, only the slight tremor working through the boy's body alerted him. He looked into the boy's eyes and found them glazed with lust.

"Treize…" Wufei pleaded, arms stretching out to him in supplication, the small body trembling with helpless desire.

Oh, yes, this was what Treize was waiting for, the raw emotion in those fathomless dark eyes, open, artless, this was the Wufei he wanted, the one behind all the walls and guises. Treize cupped the boy's head in his hand, leaned down to take the small, parted mouth, the boy tasted exquisite.

"Let me love you," he murmured into the boy's mouth.

"Yes," Wufei begged him, "Treize… please…"

"Shhhh… it's all right…" Treize took the boy's mouth again, "It's all right…" I will help you. I will protect you. I'll make sure no one will ever hurt you again.

He kissed the boy's jaw, nibbling the soft skin at the base of the neck as Wufei's head fell back, exposing the long lines of the graceful throat. The boy's chest heaved as his breathing became quick and heavy. Treize laid kisses across Wufei's torso, sucking the small round nipples. Wufei writhed beneath him, spine arching in a wordless plea, his whole body trembling with pleasure.

Treize darted his tongue out to taste the clear liquid on the head of boy's proud erection, fingers fondling the smooth balls, Wufei bucked, going wild, hands tugging in Treize's hair, hips thrusting up, begging for more. Treize complied. He took in his young lover's cock, loving the feel of the smooth velvet, hot against his tongue. He set up a smooth rhythm, using all his skill to bring his lover into completion.

A thousand stars exploded behind Wufei's eyes as he climaxed inside Treize's mouth, his whole body shattering as he came down from heaven.

Treize swallowed his lover's seeds, licking the cock clean before coming up and kissing his lover, letting Wufei taste himself in Treize's mouth.

Treize settled down on the bed beside Wufei, gathering the boy close and pulling the cover over them both. Wufei cuddled into his arms, his legs brushed pass the erection Treize was still sporting, Wufei froze, "You didn't…"

"No, it's all right…" Treize soothed him.

"I should…" Wufei felt guilty about taking pleasure without giving any back.

"Don't worry about it, love. It'll pass…" He kissed Wufei when Wufei was about to argue, "You can make it up to me tomorrow, now go to sleep."

Obediently, Wufei closed his eyes. He was too exhausted from their love making to argue with Treize.

His training reminded him that he should wait until Treize was asleep, then get up and see if he could get into Treize's computer. But he was so tired, and Treize's arms were warm and safe. He simply couldn't bring himself to leave. Weighed down by the wariness of his body and the comfort of a strong, warm body around him, Wufei quickly slipped into sleep.

Sensing Wufei had finally fallen into sleep, Treize smiled fondly. He pressed a kiss into the boy's silky hair, tightened his grip, and finally followed his lover into dreamland.

 

End of Chapter Two.


	4. Three

The early morning sun spread its rays through the open curtain windows, showering the bed in the morning light. Two lovers entwined in the bed, one fair, one dark, one tall, one small, but fitted together as if they were made for each other.

Wufei gradually woke up, blinking in confusion as he became aware of the unfamiliar feelings of warmth and contentment inside him. Strong arms surrounded him, enfolding his body into a larger one. But strangely he didn't feel the urge to escape from the confinement, instead he felt safe, protected, and reluctant to leave.

Wufei turned around in the embrace, looking up into the sleeping face of his bed partner. The movement pulled his muscles, and all his bruises woke up to keep him company. But Wufei paid them no mind. As his eyes took in the dishevelled ginger hair and handsome features, memories of last night came flooding back…

 _Treize…_

Images rushed through his mind, images of Treize holding him, Treize comforting him, Treizing making love to him… He could still taste Treize's kiss on his lips, feel Treize's touch imprinted on his skin. His heart was beating so rapidly he was hyperventilating.

 _What have I done?_

Possibly the most stupid thing for any undercover agent to do.

Concentrating, calming himself down, Wufei didn't notice that his lover had woken up. The gentle hand lifting his chin startled him, Wufei looked up into a pair of startlingly blue eyes.

He could drown in those eyes.

Treize smiled at him, the the warm affection soothing Wufei's nerves. He couldn't help but to smile back, his heart felt lightened in the warm regard.

"Good Morning," Treize greeted him softly.

"Morning," Wufei greeted back, and laid back down into Treize's arms. It felt so nice and warm here, he could lay all his burdens down. This was his heaven, and he could pretend that nothing could hurt him here.

Treize held him tenderly, one hand running through the dark fall of his hair, smoothing the stray locks away from his face, cornflower blue eyes gazing at him with open desire.

"So beautiful," Treize whispered.

Wufei's felt himself blush, his heart giddy at the compliment. Oh, he was in so much trouble! To be touched by such simple flattery, something he had heard countless times before…

Une would make him pay for this.

Wufei's lashes lowered to hide the sudden troubled thought, a movement that had became almost instinctive to him. Resolutely, he shoved all thoughts of Une away. Une couldn't touch him here.

Wufei burrowed into Treize's chest, grimacing as he pressed on his injured cheek.

 _Beautiful?_

"Not so beautiful, just now," he commented self-deprecatingly. He had never much cared about his looks, outside consideration for the success of a mission. What was it about Treize that made him so self-conscious about his imperfections?

Treize gently turned Wufei around to face him again. He touched the bruised cheek of his young lover, "Beautiful," he said as he kissed the dark bruise.

He applied gentle kisses all over the discoloured skin of Wufei's chest, "Lovely."

He caught the left hand of the boy and pushed the beaded bracelet down, and placed a kiss at the tender skin of the wrist…

Wufei could practically feel Treize's shock, the sudden stiffness of Treize's body signalled coming disaster. Even without looking at Treize, Wufei knew what his lover was staring at - an old, white scar lay across a slim wrist, a clean cut right through the veins, the angle of the wound self-inflicted…

And the wounded look in Treize's eyes cut him to the core. Treize looked like he wanted kill and wanted to die. Treize looked like someone had stuck a knife into his heart, and he was just waiting for the pain to hit.

 _What have I done?_

Treize pushed the bracelet back in place, his hand shaking with the effort to remain clam. The circle of pearl beads effectively covered the scar.

So this is why the boy always wears it.

Not a good-luck charm at all.

Rage was burning inside of him. Rage and pain and guilt so great that he could barely speak, barely ask **why**?

How could someone so young have been driven to such a desperate act? What had hurt a strong boy like this so badly? He wanted to go back in time and kill whoever was responsible. He wanted to erase all the hurt, disappointments, and pain in Wufei's life away…

But as ever, he was too late, the damage was already done.

The hand on his arm brought him out of his self-loathing. Treize turned and looked into Wufei's open gaze. Wufei looked pale, his eyes huge and tinged with glistening moisture.

"I'm sorry," the boy said with all sincerity.

Treize shook his head, dumbstruck. What was the boy sorry for?

"I never wanted to hurt you," Wufei confessed. Closing his eyes, a silver tear slid down underneath the dark lashes. He had never wanted to hurt Treize, but he was hurting Treize even now.

 _I do not deserve your pain, Treize._ If you only knew.

It was suddenly all too much. He threw himself into Treize's arms, his arms circling around Treize's neck, hugging the other man tightly, fiercely, as if he was afraid Treize would vanish the second he let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he mumbled into Treize's neck, almost chanting. Knowing it was useless - as if apologies could make everything all right - but needing to say them all the same. Despair welled up inside his heart. If only you'd never met me, Treize, if only you'd never cared…

Treize hugged him back, just as fiercely, rocking him, murmuring soothing words in his ear, "It's all right, Love… Shhh…. Everything will be all right…"

But it's not, Wufei knew. And it will never be all right again.

He cupped Treize's face, looking into the clear blue eyes. Such love in those eyes, it hurt Wufei's soul to look into them. And there was so little Wufei could ever offer in return for that love, nothing that wouldn't be tainted by the lies he'd already told.

"I never tried to kill myself," he told Treize. At least that much was true. He had slashed his wrist in an act of defiance, daring them to push him, not caring about the pain and not really caring if he lived or died.

But at least it wasn't a real suicide attempt.

Treize searched his face, looking for the truth in his statement. And Wufei stayed still, didn’t dare to move, hardly dared to breath. Please believe me, and put that damned scar out of your mind!

The kiss caught him by surprise, a kiss full of hunger and desperation. Treize crashed him in his arms, "Oh, Wufei… My love…"

Wufei was caught up in the whirlwind of passion, returning the kiss with equal fervour. The need to connect, to affirm life overrode everything else. They drowned in their need for each other.

When the kiss broke off, both of them were breathless with desire. Wufei looked into the darkened blue eyes of his lover and was shaken by the raw emotion that was churning inside.

"Make love to me," the words slipped out before he could think, and Wufei knew the absolute rightness in that request.

Treize's answer was another soul searing kiss.

And the love-making that followed was the most wonderful thing Wufei had ever knew.

Treize swept him up in passion. He kissed and licked every centimetre of Wufei's skin, mapping and memorising every inch of him with his tongue. His hands instinctively knew every hot spot of Wufei's body, and he used them to drive Wufei to distraction.

Wufei writhed under him, he trembled and moaned, and arched into each touch like a flower turned to the sun. He was the clay, and Treize was the sculptor, kneading, twisting Wufei into whatever shape he desired.

And Wufei had never felt such desire in his life, not for any of the countless men and women who passed through his bed. Only Treize could bring out the fire embedded deep inside him, only Treize could make him burn with desire, making him give himself over to the overwhelming passion.

Treize's hands kneaded his thighs, spreading them apart. And he moaned, opening wide, offering himself up for the taking. Treize had tried to be gentle, tried to slow down and prepare him properly, but Wufei was too keyed up, too impatient to wait. He pushed back onto Treize's fingers eagerly, wantonly.

 _Oh please… I need you so…_

The pain when Treize finally pushed inside him was the sweetest burn, every thrust only served to fan his desire. Pleasure soon overrode pain, and he pushed back, harder. Squeezing his legs around his lover's waist, he threw himself into the rhythm with complete abandon.

 _Harder. Faster. Make Me Scream!_

So Treize did.

And Wufei screamed.

And when they climaxed, they did it together, crying out each other's name and collapsed, exhausted, into each other's arms.

Gently, when he gathered enough energy to move, Treize moved off his lover, lying down beside him, and very carefully, gathered Wufei into his arms.

Wufei laid his head on Treize's chest, listening to his lover's heartbeat as it slowed down. He was worn out and sweaty, his body languid and well sated with spent passion. He had never felt so content.

It was more than love, more than desire, it was the joining of two people in love, of two soul mates who finally found each other.

It was Heaven.

And Heaven was in Treize's arms.

 

\----------

 

It was the most magnificent rose garden Wufei had ever seen.

A sea of roses, of all colours, red, pink, crimson, scarlet, apricot, shell pink, cerise, yellow, gold, copper, mauve, lavender… Of all species, English roses, China roses, Old European roses, Tea roses… Blossoming everywhere, under the sun, in the shades, climbing along the wall, winding around the fences and trellis, spreading proudly in shrubs and bushes... Their sweet scent permeated the air, downing all senses.

Even as preoccupied as Wufei was, he still felt awe at the sight. It was easy to see the love and care went into this garden, and, like everything else in Treize's life, they blossomed under his touch.

Treize, everything led back to Treize.

Treize left reluctantly this morning, having first made sure Wufei ate a hearty breakfast and promised to call if there was any trouble. Then he assigned Lt. Sedici to look after Wufei for the day, despite Wufei's protest that he did not need a babysitter.

As soon as Treize left, Wufei escaped Lt. Sedici's attention and took refuge in the quiet garden.

He needed some time alone.

Wufei knew he should have tried to get in to Treize's computer, but he couldn't quite make himself to do it, not with the love making this morning still so fresh in his mind.

Treize touched him in places no one ever had before, and Wufei was afraid he had lost himself in this man.

He had fallen for his target.

It was such a cliché. Wufei would have laughed if it weren't happening to him.

So pathetic, Wufei, such a weak minded fool! Are you so starved for affection that you fell for the first man who showed you compassion and care? Isn't he your enemy? A spy caught in his own trap, how ironic!

But Treize is worth it. Treize cares for me. Treize cares for me…

Treize cared for an illusion, a mirage, someone who didn’t really exist.

And Wufei couldn't, for all his wishes, became that someone Treize believed him to be, someone without secret agendas or blood on his hands, someone who lived in the light.

The shrub of roses in front of him hurt his eyes, petals as red as the colour of blood. Almost viciously, Wufei tore one off. The sharp thorns pricked his finger, bright blood drops staining the rose, matching each other perfectly.

He will hate me.

He will despise me.

I will deserve it.

Pretty roses, sharp claws hidden under the cover of beauty, luring the unsuspecting spectator in under false pretences.

 _Just like me._

 

\----------

 

Sitting underneath a rose vine, Wufei was too caught up in his turbulent emotions to notice the time passing. The Sun had gone down the western sky. The sketchpad he had taken with him to explain to Lt. Sedici about his interest in the garden lay forgotten by his side.

That was how Treize found him. Sitting cross-legged amongst the blossoming flowers. Supporting his chin with both hands, staring into space with a pensive statement on his face.

The unhappiness of his young lover tugged at his heart. Treize wished he could make the sadness go away.

"Deep thoughts, Dragon?" he asked lightly.

Wufei was startled at the sound of his voice and shot him an alarmed look. Treize was upset to see more than a little panic in those dark eyes. The incident with those thugs had obviously shaken Wufei more than he admitted.

Treize was glad he had ordered the bullies to be tracked down, even though Dorothy didn’t like to use OZ's resources for a matter she considered to be too trivial to pursue.

No one who hurt Wufei would be allowed to get away with it.

"Dragon?" Wufei was dismayed to hear the note of panic in his voice. Dragon - How in the hell did Treize found out about his code-name? Was his cover broken already? Adrenaline fuelled his system, but Wufei forced himself to calm down.

"You don't like it?" Treize smiled, "I think it suits you." He sat down beside the boy, "Beautiful fierce and proud…" he leaned in to kiss the boy's delectable mouth, "My little dragon…"

Wufei moaned in the kiss, clutching onto the older man's shoulder as if it was a lifeline, willingly drowning himself in the sensual kiss, ignoring the large part of himself that was still dreading discovery.

Treize broke the kiss, smiling as his eyes met the boy's flushed face. "Well, that was worth coming home for."

Wufei smiled back, his eyes cleared, "And that was worth waiting for."

"It's about time for dinner. Are you hungry?"

Wufei was about to reply, but the sound of grumbling coming from his stomach beat him to it. Wufei looked up abashly, "I guess I am."

Treize frowned a little, "Lt. Sedici said you came to the garden right after I left. Have you been here all day? Did you eat anything at all?"

"Hmm…" Wufei searched his brain to find an answer that won't upset Treize, but he had been too preoccupied to bother with food today. Who would have known that the OZ General would turn out to be such a mother hen.

"Wufei…"

"Missing one meal won't kill me, Treize," Wufei was losing his patience, "I'm not about to starve to death."

Treize sighed, the boy needed a keeper. "Let's go inside, and get some food into your stomach."

 

\----------

 

When Wufei had requested an urgent meeting, Lady Une had expected her agent to report a beak through, not the possibility of breaking cover.

"What made you think your cover isn't secure?" she asked. This would upset all her plans…

"Treize called me Dragon," Wufei answered, "he said it was because he thought it suited me, but it might just because he wanted to rattle me."

"I see," Une leaned back in her seat, tapping her fingers together. "Apart from calling you by your code name, did he give any other indications that he thought you were not who you appear to be?"

Wufei shook his head, he had already examined his every interaction with Treize, but found nothing else that pointed to any suspicion on Treize's part. "No, he didn't."

Une frowned, "But there is no advantage in showing his hand if he had indeed uncovered your true identity. At any rate," Une decided, "it is too late to get another operative into place. And 'Dragon' does suit you," she gave him a pointed look, "you will continue the mission."

Wufei's eyes narrowed in suspicion, he had leant earlier on in the game that it pays to be paranoid. Une was being far too casual about a possible security leak, especially in a mission as important as this. What game was she playing? Was he being set up as a sacrificial pawn?

"Have you had a chance to break into his private files yet?

Wufei nodded, he had tried to do so before he came to see Une, and he came to the conclusion that the security on Treize's personal computer was beyond his ability to break. "I would need his password to have any chance of getting into his files. I'm a competent enough hacker, but we really need someone of Heero's calibre to get through the guard dogs."

"Can you get Heero inside the estate?"

Wufei thought about it and shook his head, "It'd be too suspicious. There are too many eyes watching, and they're paying me too much attention at the moment."

After the first day, Treize had made sure that everyone on his estate would put Wufei's welfare on the top of their priority list, and as a consequence, he was fawned over by people everywhere he went. Shutting up in Treize's private chamber for hours with another boy would call too much attention.

"Very well then, you'll just have to continue as you have before."

"But at this point, I cannot say when the break through would come. And I don't believe…" Wufei paused, not sure if he should continue.

"You don't believe?" Une cocked her head, waiting.

"I don't believe Treize Khushrenada is behind the terrorist activities in Arabia," Wufei said looking steadily at Une.

"And upon what proof did you base your belief?" Une lifted an eyebrow, looking at him challengingly.

"He is an honourable man…"

"'Honourable men' aren't exempt from committing terrible atrocities." Une interrupted coldly, "Hitler believed he was acting in the best interest of his people."

Wufei looked outraged at the comparison between Hitler and Treize Khushrenada, his mouth thinned into a harsh line. He looked like he was going to argue.

Une narrowed her eyes and levelled a stare at Wufei, "It is not the operative's prerogative to decide which mission is justified and which one isn't. I believe you're losing your objectivity, Wufei."

I believe you are getting too attached, little dragon, but then Treize has always been a charming devil.

Wufei didn’t defend himself, but he glared at her stubbornly.

"Even honourable men make compromises," Une saw the jab hit home, and Wufei blanched, "and perhaps he believed the ends justified the means."

Wufei was silent for a long moment, but he replied in a quiet voice, "That is the justification we give ourselves, is it not? It is the basis of everything we do. But I don't believe Treize would compromise his principals to resort to such underhanded tactics."

Then you are definitely getting too attached, Dragon. Treize is someone infinitely more dangerous than you realise. I hope he will not leave you too broken when he's done with you.

"Then you can prove that belief by bring me proof of his innocence. Dismissed."

 

\----------

 

The rose garden was quickly becoming his favourite place.

Treize had left his imprint on every part of his estate, but it was in this garden that Wufei felt his presence the strongest. It was calm and serene here. The beautiful surrounding was a balm to his soul.

Just what he needed after that disastrous meeting with Une.

In his heart of heart, Wufei didn't believe Treize had found out about his real purpose here. Treize's affection had been genuine, Wufei would stake his life on it. But it had been a perfect excuse to go running back to Une and requesting to be taken off this assignment.

He had behaved reprehensibly.

Was he really so afraid to face his own heart?

Running away never solved anything, and evading his responsibility would serve neither the Angels nor Treize. He had sworn his loyalty to the Angels and Treize deserved his respect and faith.

And he did believe in Treize, despite Une's scepticism. Treize was a man with integrity. He cared about people, not just the few who were close him, not just those who served under him, but all the people, the nameless, faceless innocent masses. He wasn't the kind the man who would conspire with terrorists just to further his own ambition.

All Wufei had to do was prove it.

Sitting amongst the magnificent roses that Treize loved so much, Wufei picked up his sketch-book. Flipping open a page randomly, it was the sketch of a handsome young man with forked eyebrows. Wufei's lips curved into a small smile as he continued flipping through the pages, and page after page was the same man, smiling, frowning, looking amused, looking stern, in uniform, in casual wear, in nothing but moon kissed skin…

Wufei's fingers caressed the figure on the page, he did that one last night, when Trieze was sleeping. He looked so beautiful under the moonlight, serene and peaceful, a Greek God stolen off Mt. Olympus to be his lover, everything Wufei ever wanted…

Wufei shut the sketchbook with loud bang.

It did not matter how he felt, or even how Treize felt, all that mattered at this moment was duty.

But somehow, he couldn't quite convince himself to believe that.

 

\----------

 

 _I wonder what Wufei was doing?_

Treize paused in his work as the same thought had flittered across his mind for the 36th time in the past hour.

I _have_ fallen hard for the boy.

It wasn't even the fact that he found the work boring, the reports he had to read were as tedious as ever, but he found he had much more tolerance for them now. In fact, Treize had much more patience for everything in his life. For the first time in years, he felt relaxed. He hadn't even realised how tense he had been before the refreshing change.

All of which he contributed to Wufei.

The boy filled up the empty spaces in his heart, and his warm presence eased the loneliness deep in Treize's soul.

 _I wonder if he's back yet?_

Wufei had insisted he keep doing those tourists' portraits, which Treize considered a great waste of Wufei's talent. But he had wisely backed down after a long **discussion**. Wufei felt uncomfortable to be dependent on Treize, so Treize didn't push him.

The sun has set, he should be back now.

He keyed in the number for home and Wufei's image filled the screen as he answered the call.

The boy had just got out of shower, his black hair wet and sleek streaming down his cheeks, gleaming like black silk. He was wearing one of Treize's white shirts that was far too large for him. Treize was heartened to see all the bruises had completely disappeared.

A brilliant smile brightened up Wufei's face as he saw Treize's image on the screen, "Hi, taking a break from boring reports?"

Treize smiled back at the familiar teasing, "Indeed, you're much more interesting than the situation in Peru."

Wufei snorted, "I should hope so. What time are you coming back?" he asked, leaning over the monitor to pick up a grape from the fruit bowl, the unbuttoned shirt opened further, exposing one small brown nipple.

It could have been an accident, but Treize wasn't born yesterday.

 _That little tease!_

His groin grew hot at the delicious sight.

Wufei grinned unrepently at him, an unholy gleam lit his eyes. Pressing the grape between his lips, he slowly and deliberately rolled it around with his tongue.

The heat in Treize's groin grew even hotter.

Unfortunately, the arrival of Dorothy Catalonia interrupted what was becoming a _most_ enjoyable conversation. Treize reluctantly said good-bye to Wufei and ended the communication.

Treize turned towards Dorothy, but the almost predatory look in her eyes almost made him groan out aloud.

He had just managed to set Dorothy on Wufei. And the day was going so well!

 

\----------

 

Lady Une was used to be dealing with difficult operatives, but the current situation had even her frustrated. Out of **four** of her best operatives, **three** of them were behaving erratically.

Wufei was getting too emotionally involved in his assignment. She was appalled at his unprofessional conduct although hardly surprised. She was well aware how persuasive Treize could be. Treize was a man with grandiose plans and a master at manipulation. Where would Wufei fit into those plans?

And Trowa - **Trowa** of all people - had taken it upon himself to check out the alleged connection between the terrorists that kidnapped Quatre Winner and the White Fang, without clearing it with her first. His mission of rescuing the young Winner had concluded successfully, he should have came straight home then. Even Heero had reported back after providing backup for him.

Duo had proven to be unresponsive to the conventional programme of retraining and she had to put him in a new and more extreme programme of attitude adjustment. It wasn't something she liked doing - the operative after the treatment inevitably loses something of himself - but she had no other alternative.

The only one left functioning normally was Heero.

She'd have to ask him to make another report on his mission to Arabia, this time concentrating on Trowa's actions. She was going to get to the bottom of what made her most dependable operative behave so unlike his normal self.

Taking a break from the reports, Une decided to see for herself how the treatment on Duo was progressing.

At the very back in a series of sterilised rooms of the Angels Medical Centre, were the new treatment rooms for Behaviour Adjustment.

Duo was strapped on to a metal bed, on his head was a hamlet shaped headgear, used to control his brain waves and thought processes. He looked and pale and fragile against the gleaming metal, so very human, so very vulnerable.

It was difficult not to feel a little sorry for him, even though he _did_ brought it on himself.

The doctors had reported that Duo was responding well to all treatments, and they had high hopes that he would be ready to return to work in a few days. Une was quite pleased.

Coming out of Duo's treatment room, Une met the last person she expected to see in this part of Angels Complex.

"Is there anything you want, Heero?"

"Yes," Heero straightened, looking into her eyes, "I wanted to see Duo."

"Duo is not allowed visitors."

"What's wrong with him?"

"That information is on a need-to-know basis," Une replied coolly. Her mind working furiously, Heero had never shown concern over anyone before, least of all his loud-mouthed fellow agent. What had promoted this sudden interest in Duo's welfare now?

Heero's face hardened.

"Come along," Une walked pass him breezily, "I need to go over your last mission again…"

Heero took one last look at the door to Duo's treatment room, before he turned and followed Une.

Make that **four** out of her **four** best operatives were behaving erratically.

 

\----------

 

It was a beautiful summer day.

Treize had the cook to prepare a picnic basket for him and Wufei, and they had taken it into the rose garden, where they intended to spent the rest of the afternoon.

They spread a blanket under a green leafy tree, and laid down with Wufei's head pillowed on Treize's shoulder, Treize's arm circled around the small waist of his young lover. The birds were chirping among the trees, summer breezes sending wave after waves of rose fragrance, lazily, holding together, they watched the clouds going by.

"I love it here," Wufei sighed softly, "So peaceful…"

Treize nuzzled Wufei's hair.

Wufei smiled, sighed again, "I don't want to get up."

"You don't have to get up, Dragon."

"But at times like this," Wufei shook his head, "everything is so beautiful, so perfect. I always get the urge to grab my paint brush, to record every detail, so I would never _ever_ forget this moment."

He craned up to look into Treize's eyes, "Because life is a series of moments, and it's moments like this that make life worth living."

Treize felt his heart melting at that simple sentiment, he pressed a tender kiss on Wufei's forehead, "Every moment with you is unforgettable, Dragon."

But the talks about paintings had brought to mind something that he had been meaning to talk to Wufei about, but he was loathe to disrupt the tranquillity of the moment. The disquieting thought must have showed on his face, and Wufei was getting too good at reading him.

"Something the matter, Treize?" Wufei asked, a little frown on his face.

Treize decided there was no point to put this off any longer, "Have you heard of Lady Noventa, Dragon?"

"Lady Noventa? The famous art critic?"

"The very same one." Treize agreed, "I showed her some of your paintings, and she was very interested. She's organising a show for aspiring young artists, and she would very much like for you to submit some of your work."

Wufei stiffened in his arms, his voice sounded suspicious, "You showed her my paintings? When?"

"When you were out working," Treize replied, careful not mention his opinion on the wastefulness of Wufei's talent in spending time doing tourists' portraits. Again. They had already had that argument. For some reason, Wufei seemed to actually _liked_ drawing over-weight, badly dressed tourists.

"I asked you not to get involved, Treize," Wufei couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice, he moved to get out of Treize's arms and sat up.

Treize sat up with him, a little hurt at Wufei's reaction. He didn't expect Wufei to be overjoyed to hear the news, but Wufei could be a little more - gracious - about it.

Wufei was sitting stiffly with his legs pulled up and arms around his knees, his posture radiated discomfort. Treize suddenly realised what the problem was.

"My apologies," Treized offered sincerely, "I only wanted your talent to be recognised. I would do the same for any other talented young artist. You should not care what other people say."

"Treize…" Wufei sighed, looking back at his lover, "I don't care what people say, I know that you…" he swallowed, "…trust me. But I'm happy where I am."

"Making sketches for tourists?" Treize was dismayed, "You deserve better."

But Wufei had that sad look in his eyes again, that melting look, making his eyes large and luminous, "You don't understand," he offered a sad shaky little smile, "I would have been content to spend the rest of my life making sketches for tourists." He shook his head, "I guess I'm not as ambitious as I used to be."

But why? What happened to change that? Trezie wanted to ask.

Whatever happened to make this brilliant young man content to spend the rest of his life in obscurity? They had been lovers for weeks, and yet Treize still knew so little of his lover. Wufei clammed up at the merest mention of his past life, and Treize didn't dare to push him.

But he knew whatever that was in Wufei's past, it couldn't have been good, and it was crippling to the young man even now. Once again Treize wished that he could go back in time and make right everything that went wrong in Wufei's life.

The quietness of the rose garden was suddenly broken by the sound of quick steps of high-heeled shoes clicking on the stone lanes, bright blonde hair appearing between the hedges, a second later the figure of Dorothy Catalonia coming up towards them.

"Mr. Treize," Dorothy greeted him, her eyes slid to Wufei, roving over him. "I see you're enjoying your off-duty time, Sir," her smile was full of insinuations.

That immediately got Wufei's backs up, his face became impassive, the look in his eyes was far from friendly.

Treize stood up to greet Dorothy and Wufei followed suit.

"This is Lady Dorothy Catalonia, my Second-in-command," Treize gestured to Dorothy, introducing them, "Dorothy, this is Chang Wufei."

"I'm pleased to finally meet you," Dorothy held out her hand, almost purring, "I see that you're **everything** I have heard you to be."

Wufei took her hand, resisting the urge to squeeze. Dorothy unpleasantly reminded him of Une. That mocking smile was more than he could stand.

Treize decided to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. He could see that Dorothy was deliberately trying to get a rise out of Wufei and Wufei was just hot tempered enough to oblige her.

"Dorothy, is there urgent business that brought you here?" Treize asked with just a touch of impatience.

"Of course, your Excellency. My apologies for interrupting your off duty hours, but these require your signature," Dorothy thrust out a folder filled with papers towards Treize, "I'm afraid they're quite urgent."

Treize took the offered papers and quickly flipped through them, then added his signatures. He gave them back to Dorothy. "Now, if there is nothing else…"

"No, Sir, please forgive my intrusion," Dorothy apologised.

"Of course, please think nothing of it."

She smiled at Wufei, "You have fulfilled **all** my expectations, Mr. Chang. I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Wufei gave her a sharp nod, all his senses were sending alarms down his spine. This girl was dangerous.

Dorothy turned to leave, but she turned around after taking only a step, smiling, she said, "I had almost forgotten, the Sank and Winner Kingdoms have just announced the formal engagement of Relena Peacecraft and Quatre Raberba Winner. I thought you'd like to know, Your Excellency."

Treize nodded, "Thank you, Dorothy. That's excellent news."

"Would you be going to the wedding, Sir?" Dorothy asked innocently, "I'm sure Prince Milliard would be pleased to see you again."

Treize could practically **feel** Wufei stiffening beside him, and he cursed the girl under his breath. Of course Wufei knew about the rumours about him and Milliard, everyone did. But it was a bad time to bring it up after the argument they just had. What did Dorothy think she was doing?

"I'll decide that **after** I received the invitation. Thank you, Dorothy." Treize replied coolly.

Dorothy dipped a graceful courtesy and departed in good spirits.

The lovers that she left behind were another matter all together.

Treize looked over at his lover, Wufei's arms crossed over his chest, his eyes still focused on the narrow stone lane on which Dorothy had left, as if to guard against her coming back.

Dorothy often had that effect on people.

"She's not a witch, Dragon," Treize commented wryly, "She doesn't worship Satan or eat babies on full moons."

Wufei shot him a sceptical look, "Are you sure about that?"

Treize chuckled, "Dorothy isn't that bad. She just likes to provoke people." His eyes grew distant as he remembered the little girl who used to follow him everywhere. "She was bravest child I had ever seen. She was never afraid of trying anything. She fell off a tree once, broke her leg in three places, but she never cried. That's what I always admired in her, her spirit, not like the rest of her family…" Treize shook his head, he didn't want to continue.

The obvious affection in Treize's voice calmed Wufei. Maybe he _had_ been overreacting a little. Wufei put the troubling encounter with Dorothy out of his mind, he would think about it later, right now he was going to enjoy their time together.

He sat back down on the blanket, motioning Treize to sit down beside him. Treize moved with a grace he had always admired in the older man. He knew that Treize fenced, and for a second he mourned for the fact that he couldn't pit his skill against the other man in a fair duel.

Dragging the picnic basket over, Wufei began set out the food, Treize rose to help him. They didn't speak, the silence that settled over them was comfortable. The harmony that Dorothy disrupted was back again.

Wufei poured them each a glass of wine. Holding the tall glass against his lower lip, he gazed at Treize thoughtfully through his lashes.

Treize noticed that Wufei was looking at him as though he had never seen Treize before, and he felt a little uneasy under the scrutiny, "What are you thinking, Dragon?"

"Hmm… I was just thinking about what you said about Dorothy, what she was like as a child. I realised you were a child once, too," Wufei shrugged, "I never thought about that before. You always seemed to me to be…"

"Old?" Treize lifted one brow. Compared to Wufei, he often felt old.

"Larger than life," Wufei replied, "like the common, ordinary details of life shouldn't apply to you. But that's wrong. You are just a man, just like the rest of us," his voice dropped into a whisper, "only human."

This conversation disturbed Treize on levels he couldn't quite comprehend, "I don't want you to see me as more than I am, Wufei. I only want to be your lover," he said teasingly, "not your God."

Wufei smiled at that, "Don't worry, Treize. There is no chance of that **ever** happening."

… …

"So…"

"So?"

"So tell me something about yourself," were you a happy child? What was your family like? "Who was your first lover?" The question was out before Treize could stop it. He could bite off his tongue.

But Wufei didn't seem to be upset at the intimacy of the question, only nervous. He ducked his head, the black silk of his hair fallen forward in a tumble. It was getting longer, and Treize hoped the boy wouldn't cut it. Wufei drew circles on the blanket with his finger, looking unsure.

"He… he's a boy my age… he has beautiful green eyes…" Wufei paused, hesitating, looking up at Treize, his heart in his eyes, "My first lover, he has cornflower blue eyes, ginger hair," he gave a small, tentative smile, "and strange forked eyebrows."

Wufei's words warmed his heart, and Treize leaned in and captured the small mouth in his own, giving the boy a long, lingering kiss. The boy tasted so good, Treize could kiss him forever.

When Treize drew back from the kiss, he was gratified to see the faint blush on Wufei's cheeks and the happiness in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Treize caressed one smooth caramel cheek.

The blush grew deeper, but Wufei was smiling, "So are you. I don't think people tell you that often enough."

Treize pulled the boy into his arms. Wufei laid his head on his chest with a contended sigh. They held each other, rocking slightly, floating in the sweetness of the moment.

Wufei turned his head, his eyes meeting the beautiful blossoming roses surrounding them. The roses, as always, reminded him of Treize, of how much Treize cared for life. "You know the names of every rose here, don't you?"

Treize smoothed down Wufei's silky hair, "Of course, Dragon. I planed every inch of this garden with the gardener."

Wufei smiled at that, "Then you could tell me what everything is called?"

"Yes, my Dragon."

"What about that red one…" Wufei pointed in a vague direction.

"There are quite a few of red roses, Dragon. Of _which_ do you mean?" Over sixty percent of the roses in the garden were of various shades of red.

"The ones that are next to the white ones," Wufei gestured again, equally vaguely.

Treize sighed, Wufei was an intelligent and knowledgeable young man, but he knew next to nothing about roses.

Wufei grew impatient at Treize's non-answers, he dragged Treize up with him and over to the roses in question. Dozens of dark velvety flowers greeted them.

"Ah, yes, these are called Velveteen, see these triangular petals?…. The white ones - actually light cream - are called Champagne."

Treize walked along the pathway, starting to get into this, "The lavender-blue coloured ones are called Blue Nile… And this…" he stopped in front of a few dozens magnificent yellow roses, their petals tinged with pink, forming large classic hybrid tea blooms, "…is the world's most famous rose - The Peace Rose."

"Peace?" Wufei's interest was piqued.

"It was introduced formally on April 29, 1945, the day Berlin fell in the World World II. To commemorate the end of the war, Conrad Pyle christened the rose 'Peace.' An example of how the humanity perseveres, even in the worst of circumstances."

Wufei's eyes warmed, the roses in front of him suddenly weren't just roses anymore.

"It's revered for its perfection of bloom," Treize continued, "Winston Churchill called it the most beautiful rose in the world."

"It **is** beautiful," Wufei agreed empathetically.

Treize smiled, putting one arm around Wufe's shoulders, "Yes, but it is not perfect. It's not as hardy, remontant, or fragrant as some other roses, all these qualities have been traded away for the large flowers."

"You mean that Peace is more fragile than it seemed," Wufei replied with a hint of sadness in his voice, "I already knew that." He touched petals gently, "How could anyone prefer war to this?"

"But don't you believe there is beauty in war, Dragon," Treize asked.

Wufei stiffened, turned around to face Treize with large, shocked eyes, "How could you say that?"

"War is a noble pursuit," Treize insisted, trying to explain his ideals to an incredulous Wufei, "battles are fought between humans striving to better themselves, and in the very act of fighting bravely, they glorify themselves and the human race…"

Wufei's jaw dropped to the ground, he felt he had dropped into twilight zone, he couldn't believe the crap that just came out of Treize's mouth. Treize couldn't possibly be serious!

"What about the innocents caught in the middle of the battles, what about the hearts and minds it's destroyed," Wufei interrupted him, his voice raising with anger and disbelief, "War is ugly, destructive and savage. It brings out the worst in human nature."

Treize was shocked at the venom of Wufei's words. He was afraid he suddenly found out what past tragedy caused Wufei such scars.

"Wufei…" he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to offer…something to calm the boy down.

But Wufei shook him off angrily, stomping off into the depth of the garden. Treize looked after the boy's departing back longingly, but he didn't try follow. It was better to give the boy some space.

Wufei felt like weeping, which was ridiculous for someone his age. But the pain in his chest was threatening to make his heart burst. The last time he felt so hurt was years ago. He didn't think anything could affect him that much ever again.

You are so **weak** , Wufei!

Meiran would be ashamed of you.

War is _beautiful_!

In his dreams, Wufei could still see devastation of his childhood home, smell the odour of blood and burnt flesh. He could still remember crawling on the bloodied ground, frantically checking through the blackened, damaged bodies, seeing only the empty, dead eyes of his people, and all the time, praying for one - just **one** person to be still alive.

War is **beautiful**!

Treize didn't lose his whole **Clan** to the damn war!

Wufei was used to men who use war to further their own ambitions, to gain power and wealth. He could understand it, if not accept it. But to desire war as some kind of idealistic _dream_ , to throw thousands - millions - of people into chaos for some kind of _whim_ …

It was unforgivable.

 

\----------

 

 _peacerose_

Wufei typed in the password, and he wasn't even surprised that the computer accepted it and let him inside.

And now, all of OZ's secrets lay open before to him, all of Treize's plans. All Wufei had to do was to look. And Wufei was deeply afraid of what he would find.

Closing his eyes, Wufei took a deep breath. He began the search.

It did not take long.

The evidence was damning. Laying across the pages were the intelligence reports on the political activities of the Middle-East, detailed plans of how to use the political instability and terrorists actions to instigate war, the proposed plot to assassinate the peace-loving Sultan of the Winner Kingdom…

Wufei's heart grew colder and colder as more and more of the evidence of Treize's complicity was revealed in front of his eyes.

How could this be? How could Treize do this?

Automatically, Wufei pushed in a disk and copied everything. Shutting down the computer with shaky hands, he stood up awkwardly.

What do I do now?

His hand brushed passed the corner of the table and a book fell off - his sketchpad - the pad fell open to a pencil sketch of a familiar face, a handsome young man with forked eyebrows, the corner of his mouth turned up in a sardonic smile.

Slowly, Wufei bent down and picked it up.

Inside the paper, Treize smiled at him.

The face of an enemy; the face of a target; the face of a murderer…

The face of a lover…

And Wufei's heart broke into a thousand pieces.

 

\----------

 

Delivering the disk to Une was the hardest thing Wufei had ever done. He couldn't wash out the taste of betrayal in his mouth. But what else could he do? Let the Sultan die?

Une had ordered him to stay in place until the day scheduled for the Sultan's assassination arrived.

Wufei didn’t know how he could face Treize for that long.

Every day from then on was torture. Wufei had tried to act normally, but his emotions were all over the place. He was angry, guilty and resentful by turns. And he bit his teeth together in order to prevent any emotion to escape its leash. He just grew more and more silent each day.

On the last day, Wufei packed up his easel and brushes, making as if leaving for another day of tourists' painting. Standing on the front steps of Treize's estate, looking back for the last time, Wufei absently rubbed his thumb over the naked skin of his left wrist.

Good bye, Treize.

 

\----------

 

His old room at Angels' HQ was still the same, but Wufei felt he had came back a different person. His world had been turned upside down, and he had no idea how to find his equilibrium again.

Lying on his soft bed, Wufei stared at the white ceiling.

What should he do now?

There was a small, deeply buried part of himself - a part that he never even acknowledged to himself - that had dared to hope for the impossible... Now that all hope was gone, he found himself empty again, more so than he ever had been before, the emptiness so immense that he could feel nothing else.

Closing his eyes, Wufei didn't notice the odourless gas released from the air pipe and filtered into his room.

 

\---------

 

Wufei woke up feeling cold, opening his eyes, he found himself on the cold slab of a metal table.

He swallowed hard as he realised where he was - The White Room - the torture chamber feared by both the prisons and the operatives of the Angels alike. No one left the White Room without spilling all his secrets, and most of them didn't leave at all.

What had he done to deserve this?

The coldness of the metal underneath him chilled his skin, he was in five points restraints, making all movement impossible. He tugged at the bonds, knowing it was useless, but couldn't help to try nonetheless.

Naked. Vulnerable. Helpless.

Not a state he wanted to be in.

"I see that you're awake?" Came Une's cool voice.

Wufei turned his head to look at Une, his face remained impassive, even though his heart was pumping frantically against his chest.

"What's this about?" he asked, his voice neutral.

"Oh, Come on, Little Dragon. Let's not play games," Une chided him, tapping her foot, "You know what this is about."

Wufei reigned in his frustration, frustration was far better than fear, "Why don't we pretend that I don't know so you can enlighten me?"

"All right," Une gave him a false smile, straightened up, clasping her hands behind her back, and began in a clipped tone, "The operation to prevent the assassination of Sultan Winner failed. The information we received was inaccurate and misleading. The resulting outcome was the lose of half of our team. The team leader was shot sixteen times while attempting to get his men out of the ambush. The Sultan was pronounced dead on arrival in the hospital, three bullet wounds, two in the heart, one in the head…"

The Sultan dead?

Ambush?

The information was inaccurate and misleading…

The information that **he** provided. Their death was on his hands. No wonder Une had him in the torture room, this was all his fault…

The team leader was shot sixteen times…

"Who?" he was afraid to ask, "Who was the team leader."

Une gave him a look that could freeze ice, "Heero Yuy."

Heero.

Heero was dead. It seemed impossible. How could Heero be dead? Heero was the best of them. How could he just gone like that?

My fault. This was all my fault.

"What did Treize offer you?" Une's voice, edges sharpened with disgust, "Freedom? Eternal love?"

Wufei's eyes widened in shock as the implication of Une's words sank into his brain.

She believed I did that on purpose. She believed that I betrayed Angels, betrayed the last three years of my life. How could she? I did the hardest thing I ever had to do. And it still turned out to be a disaster.

"Nothing," Wufei answered warily, he almost didn't care if she believed him or not, "I did not compromise my mission."

Une scrutinised him coldly, "We'll see about that."

She turned on her heels and left the room.

A shadow detached from the wall and came into Wufei's view, a shadow he wasn't aware of before, but the least surprised to see - Doctor J - Angels' resident torturer, Lady Une's trusted left hand.

Dr. J's face was expressionless as he busied himself with pre-torture preparation, testing various machines, attaching wires to Wufei's head and chest… generally trying to make Wufei feel even more nervous than he already did.

But paradoxically, Wufei relaxed. The worst thing that could happen now was pain and death. And Pain was an old friend, death no longer held power over him. The only thing Dr. J could get out of him was the truth, and truth was nothing he feared.

A blindfold covered his eyes and needles pierced his skin, containing the usual cocktail of drugs, one would increase the sensitivity of his skin by a factor of ten, the other would slow down his thought process and make it harder for him to think.

And then he waited, in the darkness, in the silence, for the questions and the pain begin.

He waited a small eternity.

And when the pain finally came, it was staggering. He was perversely pleased that he didn't scream out loud, not for the first few rounds, but very soon that didn't seem to matter.

The torturer methodically tormented his body. Pain was magnified, every inch of his over sensitised skin was scorched by fire. And he couldn't breath, couldn't shout, couldn't think of anything beyond the overwhelming agony.

Then a voice came, sinister, demanding, "Why did you betray your mission?"

"I didn't…" Wufei struggled to get the words out, "innocent…"

And the agony continued, doubled, tripled, multiplied, his body was burning, inside and out, until all he could beg for was the blessed blackness, to black out, or to die, it made no difference. The pain was a living thing, eating him whole, swallowing every tiny bit of him up and spit him out.

The voice came again, insistent, relentless, "Why did you betray the Angels?"

No No Nononoooonooooo! He didn't! If only he could make them believe…

This pain, this suffering, this never ending agony tearing through him was going to break him apart… He was going to die if this continued. It was a comforting thought…

Please…

Abruptly, the pain stopped. It was so amazing that Wufei could barely believe it. He inhaled shakily - but before he could exhale - it was back…

Not pain this time - Pleasure.

A pleasure so intense he was shaking with desire, his erection sprang up, despite the torment his body just went through a few seconds ago, pulses of electricity shot through his body, setting his nerves on fire, his whole body was crying out to be touched… He writhed in the restrains, whimpering and begging shamelessly…

"Are you in love with Treize Khushrenada?"

No No Nonoonoooo! No more questions! Please, he just want…

And the searing pain was back.

And it continued on and on and on. Pleasure and pain; Pain and pleasure. Changing, alternating, one into another, until finally all sensations blurted together, his exhausted nerves couldn't decided which one was which anymore. Pleasure and pain became the same thing.

"Do you love Treize?"

"Yes." he answered calmly. It was only truth. Of course he loved Treize. He loved the man with everything in him.

The torture had cleared his mind, brought him to the edge and back again and again, he was cleansed of all self-doubts and distractions, his mind a clear white snowfield, now he could see everything with so much clarity.

"What would you have done for him?"

"Anything," he replied, without hesitation.

"Did you betray Angels for him?"

"No."

"Would you have betrayed the Angels for him?"

"Yes."

And finally, there was blessed darkness.

The second time Wufei awakened he was still locked down on the metal table. The blindfold had been taken off, but he didn't open his eyes. He couldn't remember how the most of the session had gone, it was all a blur, and he was grateful for the lack of knowledge.

"I know you are awake."

Une's voice. And after his ordeal, even that cool voice was welcoming. One way or another, it was finally coming to an end.

"I believe that you did not betray us on purpose. You were misled." Une said, one cool hand brushing over his heated forehead, "Treize set you up."

Treize set you up.

Wufei's heart stopped beating.

He set you up.

He couldn't hear anything beyond that, just that one sentence vibrating inside his skull, over and over again, getting louder each time…

He set you up.

His mind was frozen, his body numb, just that one sentence amplifying and expanding inside his brain until it was all he knew…

He set you up.

 

The End of Chapter Three.


	5. Four

Their suite was quiet when Treize got home, afternoon sunlight filtering through the wall-to-wall windows, filling the room with warm sunshine.

Closing the door behind himself, Treize glanced around, not seeing or sensing his lover anywhere within these rooms. The tiny knot in his heart tightened. He chastised himself; no doubt the boy was still at his studio.

Treize had come home early, after receiving news of the assassination of Sultan Winner, cutting short the vid-conference he held with Duke Dermail. This had not pleased the Duke, who wanted to discuss the ramifications of the assassination further. Dermail was pleased with this new development. He never liked the Sultan, and believed young Quatre would be easier to control, while Treize just wanted to come home to his lover. He had a sudden urge to see Wufei.

Treize looked around the empty room and sighed. There was a time when Wufei would have waited in their suite for him to come home; there were times when as he opened the door he was assaulted by an armful of beautiful, naked boy. It inevitably made for a lovely evening, just thinking about make his skin flush.

For the past few weeks though, Wufei had shut himself up in his studio, diligently working on his new painting, and Treize knew better than to bother his lover there. He had no desire to get his head bitten off. Like most artists, Wufei could be moody, even down right volatile, when interrupted during work, especially when the work was not going well.

He stilled missed his lovely, naked boy though.

Undoing the clasp of his cape, Treize walked towards his bedroom, intending to change into something more comfortable. Despite the popular opinion of his subordinates, Treize did not live in his uniform.

A flash of something shiny caught his eye and he turned – there, on the desk, washed in a patch of sunlight, shining brightly, was a circle of translucent pearls.

Treize stilled, staring at the luminous circle of pearls. The sight of it delivered a punch to his gut. He couldn’t move, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Slowly, he recovered himself, and moved cautiously across the floor and to where the pearls nestled. With a hand that was determinedly steady, he picked them up.

They were beautiful in their luminescence, for all that they weren’t real, and Treize’s eyes stung for looking into them too long.

It was like waking up unwillingly from a dream; it was like being expelled from paradise. Something raw uncoiled inside his chest and expanded outwards until it was all he could feel. He couldn’t breath. Treize grabbed onto the desk for support. The truth was like a knife stabbed into his heart.

Wufei had left him.

He could admit, now, that he hadn’t really expected Wufei to be here when he rushed back home today. But for a while it had been nice to lie to himself, to pretend it was just a normal afternoon when he had left work early to be with his lover.

Except the truth was, the lover had left him, and he had been waiting for this day for weeks. Had been waiting for this day, in fact, since that bright, sunny afternoon when Wufei walked into his life, perfect as though he just walked out a painting, beautiful, alluring, everything Treize ever wanted, all his secret dreams come true.

He knew then it would all end in disaster.

But, still, he couldn’t stop himself from falling in love, couldn’t stop himself falling into the abyss from the first time he looked into those midnight eyes.

So he pushed his suspicions aside. When Dorothy failed to catch any of Wufei’s alleged assailants, failed to even find traces of them; when Wufei refused to submit his paintings to Lady Noventa’s exhibition, even if it could have made his career; when every time he brought up Wufei’s past, his lover would change the subject… Treize had closed his eyes and resolutely ignored all those signs.

Until something happened that he couldn’t ignore.

Someone had tapped into his computer and tampered with his files; only a handful people had access to his private rooms and only one of them hadn’t been through an extensive background check. Treize had no longer been able to pretend his suspicions were only paranoia, brought on by the unexpected happiness of having Wufei in his life, so he had planted false information in a few important files and set up a test.

It was a simple test. Wufei failed spectacularly.

Prince Quatre and Princess Relena’s engagement party had turned into a bloodbath. The Sultan was dead, and so were quite a few terrorists, bodyguards, secret agents of various organisations, and party guests. It was pure luck Milliard wasn’t among them.

So when Treize had come home this afternoon, he knew Wufei wouldn’t be waiting for him.

He never knew it would hurt so much to be proved right.

Wufei had left him.

Wufei had lied to him. With his shining eyes, with his teasing smile, with the assurance of love in his touch and promises of forever in his kiss… Wufei had lied to him.

The bracelet bounced off the wall and skittered across the carpet until it stopped at the leg of a chair.

Treize strode out of the room; he couldn’t stand being in that room, still littered with Wufei’s things, a minute longer, but the rest of the estate didn’t prove to be any better. Everywhere he went he was reminded of the lover he had lost, despite the fact that Wufei had only been living with him for a few short months. Treize didn’t know if he could ever again enter the rose garden without being reminded of all the lazy afternoons they had spent there.

Somehow he found himself on the threshold of Wufei’s studio, looking beyond the door as if it were a scene from another life. And it was.

Nothing was changed inside, with its stacks of paintings to one side and the easel in the centre of the room.

He could still see Wufei standing in front that easel, wearing only a pair of old jeans that was splattered by colour paints, holding a brush in one hand and a palette in the other, eyes locked onto the canvas, brows furrowed in concentration.

That painting was still there, covered by a white sheet.

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Treize ventured inside, stood in front of the painting and pulled off the sheet.

It took his breath away. The colours seemed to flow, pearl grey, emerald green, soft gold, palest yellow, the colour of dreams, the colour of a fairytale, unreal, like mist floating through fingers, unsubstantial. Sometimes the dreams were broken by a splash of harsh red anger, deep purple betrayal, or the endless, impenetrable black of despair.

Treize stood there, stunned by the emotions evoked by the painting. He couldn’t move, couldn’t take his eyes off it, just stood and gazed at the splendour for what must have been hours.

When he left the studio, he went back to his chambers and retrieved the bracelet from the floor.

\----------

The high-quality screen showed a corner of a white room. A lonely figure huddled on a bed of sky blue, curling into himself, the small body all but disappearing into the huge bed, radiating misery and despair.

Lady Une turned the screen off in disgust.

Wufei had not moved from that position since being delivered back into his room from his torture session, two days ago.

Une turned towards the woman sitting across her desk. "As you can see, this behaviour cannot be allowed to go on."

“You’re too harsh on him,” Sally protested.

“You’re too soft on him,” Une retorted. “I am well aware of your attachment to the boy. I had hoped it wouldn’t affect your judgement.”

“My judgement has not been affected. It had only been two days. For all his training, Wufei is still a teenager, still young enough to believe in love,” Sally argued. “He needs time to heal, Une. Press him, you’ll break him. Surely that can’t be what you want.”

Une leaned back in her chair, playing with the pencil in her hand. "Unfortunately, time is a luxury I can’t afford. The truth is - I need him on his feet _now_." She looked across to Sally, eyes solemn. "I have received some disturbing information about Tsubarov. It seemed that he wasn’t the sole creator of those ‘Mobile Suits’ as he proclaimed. I need all the available personnel I have to get to the bottom of this, hopefully before a war breaks out."

“What about Duo? He’s just been released from medical and cleared for duty. Every indication said the treatment he underwent was a success.”

And you say your judgement wasn’t affected? Une mused in amusement. You’d not try to throw your little Dragon into the fray had **he** just came out of attitude adjustment.

“It was,” Une agreed. She must admit that Duo’s new attitude was both refreshing and gratifying. “But still, he hasn’t gone through a field test yet. I don’t feel comfortable putting him in a mission without someone watching over him. Wufei would be best…” She lifted a hand to halt Sally’s protest. “It will be good for him.”

Une turned on the screen with a click of the remote, and the sky blue bed and the miserable little figure reappeared. “What he needs now is work, a distraction that will take his mind off Khushrenada, not too much time alone to lick his wounds.”

This sounded too risky to Sally, and she shook her head. “I don’t like this. You can’t send someone as depressed as Wufei is into dangerous situations.” The temptation might just prove to be too much to resist.

Une cocked her head, contemplating. "I understand your fears, but I think you’re underestimating him. There is a healthy desire for life deep inside that broken heart, it only needed a brush of death to bring it out. Khushrenada did much to damage him, but Wufei won’t be broken so easily.”

Sally still looked worried, and Une found herself reconsidering her decision that had allowed Sally to get so close to the boy. “My mind is made up," she said firmly. "Tell me, in your medical opinion, is Wufei physically fit for a mission?"

Sally nodded reluctantly, "The… session…with Dr. J has left very little physical damage. He is fit."

“Then we’ll send him out.”

After dismissing Sally, Une turned her attention back to the screen. She wasn't surprised to see the other woman came into view a few minutes later. Sally would do all she could make sure Wufei was ready to face a new mission, of that Une had no doubt.

Une turned off the screen and returned to the files she had been studying. She was glad that Wufei had been cleared of all suspicion; he had been a valuable operative to Angels, and she’d hate to lose him. But it was evident that _someone_ inside Angels was passing information to the outside, and that _irritated_ her.

What's more, she had the feeling that there was more to this game than what was appearing on the surface. A shadow party - perhaps more than one - was using the Angels to achieve their own ends.

Une's lips thinned; she never liked to be a pawn in somebody else's chess game.

Opening her mail program, Une sent off an urgent command for Trowa to report back immediately. She had a feeling she’d be needing him soon.

\----------

The bed dipped as another body lay down beside him, slender fingers brushing away the long strands of dark hair that stuck to his tear-stained cheek. Wufei turned and hid his face in the pillow, and the other body moved with him, warm and curving, moulding itself along his back, enfolding him a comforting embrace.

A gentle kiss was pressed into his hair, piercing him to the heart and bringing on a fresh burst of tears. He sobbed into the pillow as a hand smoothed down his arm, soothing him. Soft whispers of comforting words in his ear made him cry harder, shaking with the force of his sobs and feeling his heart had been broken into pieces.

It was a long time before the tears abated and he could breathe again. Still shaky and tired, although no more tears would come, he turned in Sally’s arms, still miserable, but a little more himself after his crying fit.

“He set me up,” he whispered, more to himself than to Sally. It hurt to say those words, worse than just having it engraved into his brain.

Sally touched his cheek, but didn’t say anything.

Wufei sighed, settling closer to Sally with his head on her shoulders. Any other day he’d be ashamed of himself for being so weak, so needy, but for now he just didn’t care. He closed his eyes, right hand unconsciously rubbing over left wrist; bare skin greeted him.

He missed his bracelet.

It was the last thing Meiran had ever given him, the only connection he had to his past, and Treize had probably thrown it away as a bad reminder. But still, despite everything Treize did, Wufei couldn’t imagine him doing something so…callous.

Treize had looked at him like he was the most precious thing on earth, had kissed him with a tenderness that bordered on reverence. How could Treize do any of these things, if he didn’t feel something for Wufei?

He knew it was wishful thinking, but he couldn’t help himself. Memory took him back to every lingering look, every tender smile that Treize had given him, everything that had served to convinced him of Treize’s love.

It had felt wonderful. To be loved.

Wufei had known it was too good to be true. He had always known he wasn’t worthy of love, especially the love of someone like Treize, someone who was meant for better things, someone who shone so brightly that all others paled beside him.

But he wanted so much to believe in Treize that he had refused to see the truth.

The truth was that all the while Wufei was agonizing over lies and betrayal, struggling between his head and his heart, and hoping against hope that everything would turn out well, Treize was playing a game of one-upmanship, that whether to Une or to Treize, Wufei was only a pawn in their games.

Treize had set him up and ensured that in failing his assignment, he’d be punished by his superior, but Wufei could hardly blame Treize for this act. Not after he had given Une the proof of Treize’s connection to the terrorists, an action that ensured Treize’s death in the near future.

Treize’s death. His heart tore at the thought of Treize dying; he couldn’t bear to think about the part he had played in bring Treize’s guilt to light. Une was right to have him interrogated; given the chance again, he was sure he would have lied to protect Treize.

Even if Treize was a murderer, an aspiring dictator who wanted to turn the world upside down, even if he had broken Wufei’s heart and stomped on the pieces.

Treize was still beautiful and noble and brilliant and amazing, and Wufei was still in love with him, still so desperately, so pathetically missing him. Missing him so much that he wished he could die…

He should have died.

He had completely lost his objectivity during the mission, too weak to resist the yearning of his heart. As a result, the Sultan was dead because of Wufei’s incompetence; Heero was dead because of Wufei’s selfishness; seven of his fellow agents died because of Wufei’s unwillingness to see what was in front of him. The world was one step closer to war and it was all Wufei’s fault.

Wufei choked, he couldn’t breathe; it was suffocating. A slender hand rubbing over his chest as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. He wouldn’t cry again; the last burst had left him exhausted, so he just laid his head back on the pillow, letting the warmth of his friend soothe his damaged soul.

It was good that Sally was here. He had been so alone in the past two days, so hollow inside, small and insignificant, drifting in a vast sea of emptiness. He could see the loneliness ahead of him, stretching out endlessly; without Sally’s warm presence anchoring him, he would be lost.

\----------

The moon was pale beyond the half-draped window, hanging high in the velvety night sky. The moonlight washed half of room in its silver rays, while the rest remained in shadows.

The huge bed was near the window, moonlight spreading over it and the sleeping boy who lay inside, illuminating the delicately chiselled features, the lines and curves of the naked body, half covered under the folds of the rumpled sheets, beautiful like a finely carved Greek statue.

Trowa sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at angelic face. His hand reached out to stroke the blonde hair, painted silver by the moonlight, but stopped just short of touching it.

It was time to leave.

Trowa stood and prepared to walk away, but a hand caught his retreating wrist just as he turned. Trowa looked back in surprise, meeting a pair of wide-open liquid eyes. The guileless eyes caught Trowa in their thrall; he felt an insistent tug on his wrist and another hand came up around his neck, pulling his head down. He resisted, but a pair of warm, mobile lips soon had him drowning in a sweetly fervent kiss.

It was long time before the need for oxygen made it necessary for them to disengage. Trowa sat down beside Quatre, watching as his lover sighed softly, a sweet smile curving the soft looking lips, pale lashes fluttering half shut in satisfaction.

Trowa couldn't resist; he rubbed his finger over the tender flesh of the lower lip and a little pink tongue darted out and swept across the finger. Trowa stilled abruptly. "I have to go," he declared.

His finger was caught between Quatre’s teeth, a sharp bite into flesh immediately soothed by the moist tongue running along its length. Wide eyes opened and locked onto his gaze as Quatre smoothly and deliberately drew the long finger into the pretty little mouth.

Trowa inhaled sharply, pulling his hand back. "Quatre," he remonstrated. Standing up, he repeated, "I have to leave. Lady Une recalled me."

But a stubborn glint entered Quatre's eyes. The boy threw his arms around Trowa's neck and drew himself up, the warm length of that naked body pressed along Trowa’s body, making him shiver. Trowa's arms automatically came around the slim waist, and the boy tightened his hold, clinging to him.

"Don't go." A harsh whisper in Trowa's ear, urgent and demanding. "Don't leave me." The slender thighs parted and clamped around Trowa's waist. When Trowa gave no reply, the voice wavered, tears brimming beneath the pale lashes, "Pleeeease, Trowa…" A tremble wracked the pale body, arms around his neck wrapped tighter. "She'll kill you. I know she'll kill you. Pleeeease…"

Trowa pressed his forehead against the boy's, trying to soothe his agitated lover. "Quatre… She'll surely kill me if I **don’t** go back as ordered."

"I'll protect you," came the earnest response. "Stay here and no one will dare to hurt what’s mine!"

Trowa shook his head. “You can’t protect me from Lady Une.”

"I CAN!" The porcelain cheeks were flushed with excitement. "I can protect you. I can protect my family and my Kingdom and everything I care about." Such sincerity in that earnest gaze, a secret brimming to came out. "I have this new weapon… It’s called 'Mobile Suits'…"

Trowa’s spine stiffened. "Mobile suits?"

The boy’s head nodded vigorously. "Yes!! A new invention. A most powerful weapon! When I equip an army with them, no one will dare to cross me ever again! I’m making very good progress, Trowa; soon we won’t be afraid of anything."

Trowa closed his eyes as he buried his face in the silky hair of his lover, his arms tightening around the supple body. Opening them again, he looked into the hopeful, expectant eyes. "I still have to go, Quatre."

"But…"

"Shhhh…." He pressed a finger on the protesting lips. "I'll be back. Une won't kill me." The liquid eyes blinked at him in doubt, so he captured the sweet lips in a persuasive kiss. "I promise."

Several breathless kisses later, the boy finally agreed. "All right, but…" he licked his lips, imploring Trowa with those wide eyes, "stay this night?"

“Quatre...”

“Pleeease?”

Trowa sighed and gave in gracefully, following his lover into the welcoming embrace of the huge feather bed.

\----------

Marching along the brightly lit corridors of the Angels complex, Wufei gazed directly ahead, face impassive, moving forward with a single-minded purposefulness that would have fooled almost anyone.

Pity it wouldn’t fool the woman he was called into a meeting with.

In truth, he had little idea how he had come to be on his way to Lady Une’s office. He scarcely remembered hearing her voice on the communicator, and only when he closed the door behind himself did he realise that he had gotten up and dressed as soon as he had his orders.

Une had indeed trained him well.

Standing in front of the familiar door of Une’s office, he took a moment to compose himself before knocking, compressing and sealing every emotion into a box inside his heart.

The door opened and he stepped inside.

Une was sitting behind her desk. She gave Wufei a sharp nod as he came in the door, indicating for him to sit down.

Someone else was already in a chair in front of her, and even from the back, the long braid denoted that someone’s identity to be Duo Maxwell. On hearing the door open, he turned around and gave Wufei a long, cool gaze before dismissing him.

Wufei sat down, shooting a curious glance at the other boy, a sense of wrongness tickling at the back of his mind.

Maxwell bore the scrutiny well; the heart-shaped face looked blank and those violet eyes were void of emotion. He sat perfectly still, ramrod straight, wearing his trademark black ensemble, but without the priest’s collar or the golden cross dangling in front of his chest.

Wufei frowned, alarmed by the change of attitude obvious in his colleague. He hadn’t seen Maxwell since before his ill-fated mission with Treize. What could have happened that would have caused…

Une called his attention back to herself. “You have a new mission.” She began to rattle off the main points. It was a straightforward assassination, usually handled by Heero and his team of highly trained professionals.

Of course. Wufei could have hit himself. _Heero…_

A wave of unexpected grief swept over him and he bit the inside of his cheeks until they bled.

“Any questions?” Une asked after she finished speaking.

“No,” both of them replied.

“This mission requires the two of you to work as a team. Wufei is in charge.” Une’s eyes trained on Maxwell. “You’ll follow his lead. Any objections?”

“No.”

No protest. Not even after Une had given him a perfect opening. Guilt rose into Wufei’s throat and he turned his eyes away from the other boy. He couldn’t look into Maxwell’s face with Heero’s blood on his hands.

“Good, then you may leave.”

Since he wasn’t dismissed, Wufei stayed in his seat and watched as Maxwell stood and walked out.

He even walked differently, tall and straight and silent, instead of the quick and bouncy step that characterised the boy's boundless energy. It was like a wall had come down, boxing him inside, cutting him off from the rest from the world.

As soon as the door closed, Wufei turned back to Une. His brows drew together as he considered the best way to frame the question. He didn’t want to get Maxwell into trouble, although he was sure Une had missed nothing in the boy’s changed behaviour.

“Maxwell doesn’t seem like himself,” that should be an obvious, safe observation. “Perhaps he shouldn’t be involved in a new mission so soon.”

“Do you not trust Duo’s abilities?”

“I have great respect in Maxwell’s abilities,” Wufei countered, “but Heero’s death is still too fresh in his mind. It’d be better if…”

There was a strange glint in Une’s eyes as she interrupted him. “Heero’s death? What made you think Heero was dead?”

Wufei jerked his head sharply, his eyes burning into Une’s face. “I remember,” he replied slowly, choosing each word with care, “that you told me so just after I woke up in the White Room.”

A corner of Une’s lips turned up in cool amusement. “Is that what I said?”

Wufei stared at her, then comprehension dawned, and with it came a surge of hot rage that almost choked him. He replied with deliberation. “No, you told me that he was shot sixteen times.”

“Exactly,” Une commended. “With your training and experience, you should have known better than to assume facts, Dragon."

Wufei bit down to stop angry retort that wanted to burst out. Of course, he should have known better; having betrayed the man he loved and coming out of drug induced inertia only to find himself strapped down in the dreaded torture chamber, he should have had the presence of mind to analyse every word that came from the mouth of someone who was supposed to be his ally. His fingers itched to wring Une's neck. The worst thing was, Wufei admitted to himself, that she was right.

“If Heero isn’t dead,” he asked, keeping his voice even with difficulty, “then how is he?”

“Heero is currently in a coma. The doctors are tentatively hopeful of his recovery.”

Wufei nodded. It wasn’t the best news, but at least Heero was alive. Then another question reared its head. If Maxwell’s apparent apathy wasn’t caused by grief, then what was wrong with him?

“What about Maxwell? Has something happened to him?”

Somewhat unexpectedly, Une gave him a straight answer. “He underwent a new programme of attitude adjustment as part of his retraining.”

“Was object of the retraining to turn him into a robot?” Wufei asked sarcastically.

“The object was to turn him into an obedient and efficient Angels operative.” Une gave him a stern glare. “I expect my operatives to obey orders and perform to the best of their abilities. Duo was failing in both. I had to curb his wild behaviour before he could cause a disaster. Would you rather I **retired** him?”

“No,” Wufei answered truthfully, “but he might have, if he was in his right mind.”

Une smiled, “That’s still a possibility. I want you to keep an eye on him on this mission. As I said, the programme he underwent was new and experimental. There might be side effects we did not anticipate. I want you to give me a detailed report on him after the mission, everything he had said or done during the mission, every reactions and interactions, even down to the number of times he blinked.”

“Very well.” A beat, then, “Did you order him to keep an eye on me, too?”

“Of course.” Une looked genuinely amused. “You let emotion affect your judgement in your last mission, which has left serious damage to your psyche. I need to know if you can still do the job, or if I’ll need to…”

“ **Retire** me, too?”

“Put you under the same treatment that Duo went through,” Une continued, without missing a beat.

Wufei paled at the obvious threat; death he did not fear, but to be brainwashed into an emotionless, obedient automaton? That was another thing entirely.

Une smiled, and relented a little. “However, I see no reason we shouldn’t anticipate a more successful mission this time. I have faith in you. Treize has always been a master at deception, and I don’t entirely blame you for succumbing to his charm…”

Wufei’s eyes widened at those words; it was, for Une, a remarkably sympathetic lecture. He couldn’t help but wonder at the catch.

“…but I trust that you didn’t let him cripple you so badly that you’ll be useless to me. And after you get back, we can talk about your off-site housing application.”

Off-site accommodation. No more cold, impersonal whiteness of his room, no more claustrophobic atmosphere of the Angels compound. Somewhere where he had at least the illusion of privacy, somewhere he could escape from all of this.

Wufei almost smiled; the candy and the whip. Une wasn't always cruel to her operatives; she threw them a bone now or then.

He thanked her politely and closed the door quietly behind him.

\----------

Heero looked fragile.

Wufei was so used to thinking of Heero as invincible that he almost didn’t recognise the pale and frail figure in the bed, surrounded by half a dozen machines, with tubes and wires stuck all over his body. He looked so young, and for the first time in years, Wufei remembered Heero was still a teenager.

But he was alive, and that was more than Wufei could have hoped for. Taking one limp hand into his own, the warmth of the hand reassured him, and he rubbed his thumb over the callused palm.

 _I’m so sorry._

It wasn’t over yet. Heero still had to come out of his coma; Une won’t keep him on the life machine indefinitely. But for now, at least, there was hope. And after all was said and done, Wufei still believed in Heero’s strength.

“It’s time,” a familiar voice, if not familiar tone, called from the door. Wufei dropped Heero’s hand and turned around, finding Maxwell standing there, watching him with unreadable eyes. “We need to get ready.”

Those eyes were starting to make him feel uncomfortable. “Don’t you want to come in?”

A sharp glance swept over the room, taking in the patient, the bed and everything else inside. “What purpose would it serve?” Maxwell asked, voice cool and even.

Nothing, he supposed. Not after what Une had done.

Wufei ground his teeth, feeling a headache coming on. He tried again. “Heero would have appreciated your visit,” and you used to care for him.

“Heero is in a coma. He has no awareness of anything going on around him. We should leave.” Maxwell turned around to go, not sparing one backward glance for the boy who lay on the bed. “We have a mission.”

A wave of despair washed over Wufei as he watched Maxwell’s retreating back. The boy he had known was gone. Everything that made Duo Maxwell unique and special had been removed, leaving behind only an empty shell.

Was this what Une wanted? Was this going to happen to every one of them? Wufei clenched his hands so hard his fingernails bit into his palm. He’d die before he let it happen to him.

Casting one last glance at Heero, Wufei walked out the room.

\----------

A young Chinese boy stared defiantly out from the screen, black eyes flashing with fire.

Chang Wufei.

Dorothy smiled in satisfaction, finger tracing the outline of that oval face. It had been a good chase; it had taken much time and all her connections to track down the pretty little boy. But now that she had his life laid open at her fingertips, it was proving to be an interesting read.

Change Wufei was born in Northern China, into the head family of the Dragon Clan. A child prodigy, he showed a promising talent in painting. At age twelve, the village where he lived became the unfortunate causality in a border war. His whole Clan was wiped out, but somehow Wufei had survived. At age thirteen, he was charged with four counts of murder and sentenced to die.

The police report stated that Wufei had killed three men with his sword, and another with his bare hands, presumably because the sword was stuck between one of his victim’s ribs.

The pictures taken at the crime scene were chilling. The bodies were strewn all over the alley where the crime occurred, limbs sticking out at strange angles, a severed head rolled near a trash can, empty eyes staring out to heaven. Blood splattered everywhere.

Dorothy’s pulse quickened as she examined the photographs, the heat of arousal burning in her belly. Her hand slipped down between her legs, rubbing hard; she was hot all over.

Her eyes moved to Wufei’s arrest photo. The boy’s clothes were in tatters, evidence of a hard fight. He was also covered in blood. There was a long slash across his cheek, and his face was grim. The thirteen-year-old eyes that stared out from the photograph were old and hard.

The eyes of a killer.

Dorothy shivered, but not from fear. "Blood thirsty little thing," she sighed, feeling a keen sense of lose at the missed opportunity. "It’s such a pity we didn’t get to know each other better."

There was a knock on the door and Dorothy frowned in annoyance. She withdrew her hand and closed the files, then gave permission to enter.

A figure slipped soundlessly into the room.

"Oh, it's you,” Dorothy smirked. “Tell me, how was his Excellency today?"

\----------

The night was too quiet. Treize could hear the sound of his own breathing. He lay still on his back, in a bed that seemed too large and cold, arms aching for someone to hold. The pillow still smelled faintly of the scent of his lover, bring up all too clearly the memories of the feel of that warm, supple body, the long silky hair that brushed over his skin when they tangled together; the smooth expanse of that luscious skin as he ran his hands over the bronzed back…

Treize groaned and squirmed in the bed, turning his head, and saw Wufei’s bracelet sitting on his nightstand. Reaching out, Treize took it down, smoothing it over his own wrist, the rubber cord stretched and the pearls separated from each other. His fingers caressed the smooth surface of the beads, the soft pads of his fingertips catching the fractures that resulted from the crash with a wall.

Wufei's talisman.

It must have meant something that the boy left it to him. Treize had to believe that, putting his faith into that circle of fragile pearls.

He had to believe that whatever it was between them had been real, because if it wasn't, then Treize had never met a young painter with dark midnight eyes who glowed golden under the sun; never fallen in love with that beautiful boy who had promised him forever; never been kissed within a inch of his life by that sweet, delicious little mouth; never seen and heard and felt his lover tremble and quiver and moan and gasp and scream under his body...

Warmth spread in his groin and his body was flushed with arousal; there were too many memories in this bed, making him lie rigid, cock hard, and craving his lover so badly he could taste it in his mouth. Treize took himself in hand and brought himself to a quick, empty climax.

He had to see Wufei again, not only to ask the boy if everything had been a lie, not only to see if he had indeed been a fool to hope, as he did even now. Deep in his heart, he knew that this thing between them wasn’t finished.

Treize had always believed in destiny, and the first time he looked into Wufei’s eyes, he knew their fates had been irretrievably linked. Those dark eyes had seared into his soul, and it jolted something deep inside him, a long forgotten memory. In that moment of recognition, he knew they were fated for each other.

They would see each other again. He was sure of it.

But it was hard to hold onto his faith, when the past betrayal was still so fresh a wound, when all inquires into Wufei’s whereabouts turned out blank. There was no birth certificate, no social security number, no school records, no medical records, in short, nothing to prove that Wufei ever existed except for the reminders he left behind.

Something pricked at the edge of Treize's consciousness, a fleeting memory of Wufei's dark eyes, old wisdom in such a young face. Treize stopped breathing, afraid that anything would chase away the thread of recollection, but the idea took hold and solidified. With a curse, Treize shot up from the bed and ran to his wardrobe.

There was an old trunk inside his huge walk-in wardrobe where he kept his treasured possessions, keepsakes and mementos from his past. Opening the lid, he fumbled through the objects inside, flinging out bits and pieces as he searched. Finally, at the bottom of the trunk, he found what he was looking for, a small rectangular watercolour, lying forgotten under a piece of cloth.

It was the picture of a boy; a young Chinese boy, no more than thirteen years of age, with slanted dark eyes and a small, ironic smile too old for his face. And there, in the corner of the painting, signed in Chinese, was the name of the artist - Wufei.

"Dragon," Treize whispered. A single tear leaked from the corner of his eye, landing on the painting. "My dragon…"

\----------

The mission was classified as PL2, which meant that Wufei and Duo had only been given the broad outline of the mission beforehand, and handed the details, such as target name, blueprints of the building and plan of execution, just one hour before the mission began. It made information leak much more difficult.

Wufei was not surprise to see who the target was. He had been expecting it.

So far everything was progressing according to plan. They had no trouble getting into the appointed place. The estate was large and security was tight, as befit the high position of the target, but Wufei and Duo were well prepared. They slipped into the target’s bedroom under the cover of darkness…

\----------

Treize turned, hearing movement behind him. Still lost in memory, he was completely unable to suppress the hope in his voice. "Dragon?"

A human shadow detached itself from the wall and Treize didn’t even see the gun in the other man’s hand before the bullet hit him.

He looked down in astonishment. There was a hole in his chest and blood was pouring from it rapidly. He stumbled, no longer in control of his legs, the ground coming up to meet him as his crashed to the floor.

Quiet steps sounded, then a pair of dark boots stopped in front his face. With the last of his strength, Treize looked up and saw a familiar face…

Then all he knew was blackness.

 

The End of Chapter Four.


End file.
